Your Mine, I'm Yours
by Dark Waffle
Summary: Akito and Sana have been together since they were 13 and their five year anniversary is coming up. Akito has been struggling to find the perfect gift. But what happens when they end up arguing instead? Read inside for full summary. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys(: So this is going to be a very short story about 3 to 4 chapters long. Its going to be a bit angsty so just bear with me okay? I promise it'll be worth it in the end. You can expect a lemon at the end of the story here so just wait a little bit okay? It's going to be my first time so it wont be that good. Anywho enjoy the story!**

Sana: A... a lemon!

Me: Yupp (:

Sana: Author-chan!

Akito: I like the idea (Smirks)

Sana: Well I dont!

Me: Deal with it! Anyways I hope you enjoy it.

Akito: The author doesn't own me or Kodocha.

_Summary: _Akito and Sana have been going out for five years now,since they were 13, and Akito wants to get Sana something special for their 5 year anniversary. Thing is, he has no clue what to get her. But while Akito is looking for the perfect gift, the couple experience something that my split them up for good. Will they work past it or will it keep them apart for good?

_**Your Mine, I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 1**_

He was lost. No, he was more then lost. He had absolutely no clue what to get her. This was an important day for both of them. It was their 5th anniversary and he was stuck. His friends had made a couple suggestions but nothing seemed like it was good enough for her. Gomi and Hisea suggested a casual day out, while both Aya and Tsyoshi suggested a romantic dinner. Mami said a movie and Fuka said to think of something on his own.

To him, all those ideas sucked. The best idea was Fuka's because it made more sense for him to think of something and not someone give him ideas.

* * *

"_NO YOU IDIOT! YOU CAN'T ASK US WHAT TO DO! THIS HAS TO BE SOMETHING COMING FROM YOU! NOT EVERYONE HERE!"_

* * *

She was scary at times. She was like a second Sana. Akito walked aimlessly around the mall, looking in every store he could, but nothing stood out to him. He walked to a bench and plopped down onto it.

"Damn, this is impossible!" he said as he ran his hands through his shabby blonde hair. He let it grow out, but not too much. The back reached down to his neck, while the sides went a little past his ears and the front covered his eyes.

"What's impossible?" Akito looked up too see his girlfriend standing in front of him, holding onto her purse, looking confused.

"Sana? What are you doing here?" Akito stood up and towered over the brunette. Sana looked up at her boyfriend, who was about 6'1.

"I came to find something for Shimura since it's her birthday tomorrow yah know? What were you talking about that was impossible?" she asked as she gave him that cute confused face that he always fell for.

"It's a secret." Sana frowned.

"And why can't I know?" she asked.

"Because its a secret." he answered as he looked down at her. Sana pouted and stuck her lip out. Akito smirked inwardly. He went down and captured her for a kiss, which surprised her. She yelped at first but soon melted into the kiss. Sana wrapped her arms around Akito's neck while he placed his hands on her hips.

Akito licked Sana's lips, asking for an entrance. She answered by opening them slightly but just enough for Akito to enter her. Their tongues fought against each other, not one dominating over the other. Sana explored Akito's hot cavern while he massage her tongue underneath, causing her to groan.

Akito's body felt on fire. He wanted so much more then this. More and more everyday his body ached for more of her. He blamed her for this. She developed nicely over the past 5 years. Her chest grew out, her butt did too, and her hair grew out longer. She wore it down now and she looked damn sexy in whatever outfit she wore.

Sana felt hot. Akito was always so passionate with her. He didn't show it at first but after a few guys had tried to take her away from him, he began being very protect of her. After a few years, he was more open with her. Now nothing mattered to him. If he wanted to kiss her, he would. They haven't gone farther then that though. Sana was always self conscious about herself and she was glad Akito never pressed _that _matter with her but there was no denying it. Their teenagers with hormonal needs.

"A-akito..." she let out a small gasp as they pulled away from each other. They rested their foreheads on each other. They held onto each other, not caring who was watching.

"You need to get back to your shopping." Akito said as he breathed in and out.

"I will in a second." Akito smirked. His perverted thoughts raced through his head as he held onto Sana's hips. Sana didnt notice but Akito removed his hand and brought it up and placed it on her chest. Sana's eyes immediately shot open and she growled.

"Pervert!" She yelled as she smacked Akito across the head with her purse. Akito took the beating but as Sana swung her bag towards him, Akito grabbed onto her arm. He pulled her towards him and she looked at him in surprise.

"Akito! Let me go!" she yelled as she struggled to leave his grip.

"I think it's sexy when your pissed off." he commented as he breathed into Sana's neck. Sana froze. She stopped moving and felt her cheeks burn. Her heart began to race and her stomach was filled with butterflies.

"Ak-Akito?" She chocked,

"Shh.." he said as kissed the side of ear. She shuttered and felt hot again. Akito still had a hold of her hands, which kept her from doing anything.

"Akito..." she moaned out as he kissed her neck. He worked his way up and down, planting soft kisses.

"Akito.. the-there's people here." She said trying to control her moan.

"So?" he growled.

"Akito... We can't. Stop." She finally controlled her emotions and moved away from him. He dropped her hands and backed away. He wore a guilty look and tugged onto the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry." he said. Sana smiled slightly.

"Its okay. Were both at fault."She grinned and took a hold of his hand.

"I-I can't control myself when I'm around you. My emotions get the best of me." Akito entwined his fingers with hers and she gave him a small squeeze.

"Haha that makes two of us." Akito rose his brow. Sana then realized what she said and blushed madly.

"Wait! I mean that, wait! I uh, oh my!" She staggered. Akito smirked and tug her a long behind him. She held onto his hand at ease and walked through the mall. Sana stopped at plenty of stores to find her house maid the perfect gift. While she was doing that, Akito secretly looked at the passing stores for anything good to give his girlfriend.

As they continued walking, Sana found the perfect store for Shimura. It was a small necessity store that had small gizmos and gadgets.

"I'm going to look in here really quick okay?I'll be right back." Akito nodded as she ran inside the store. He leaned against the wall next to the store and looked up. _'Why does this have to be so damn hard!' _

"Daddy look! This necklace is really pretty! Maybe we can get it for mommy?" Akito looked to his left and seen a little boy, about 7 years old, pointing at something in the window. He couldn't see from his angle but he did see the grin on the older man grow.

"You know Adrian, that's a good idea. Maybe we will get it for her." The older man smiled and grabbed his son by the hand. "But for now, its going to be a secret okay son?" The little boy nodded and they walked away.

Akito was now curious to what the two were talking about, so he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the window, hands in his pockets and bored expression written on his face. He looked into the window the two were just looking at and his eyes went wide.

In the window was a display of a silver necklace with a heart charm hanging at the end. The heart was deep pink and in the heart was a small blue diamond. He pressed his hands against the window and he knew that was the perfect gift. He immediately looked at the price and cringed as he looked at the folded paper. _'That's going to leave a big dent on my wallet.'_

It was 50,000 yen. He pushed himself off the window and scratched the back of his head. Their anniversary was four days away, and today was Tuesday. That meant he had four days to come up with the money.

"Akito!" Akito looked over to his right and seen Sana running towards him.

"Look! I found her the perfect gift!" She shouted as she ran at him. He faced her at the bag in her hand.

"That's good." he answered calmly. Sans smiled and looked at the window he just looked at.

"Wow! That's such a pretty necklace!" she said as she looked at the same necklace Akito was looking at.

"Ouch, that's a lot of money. I guess you can't have everything you want. Oh well." Sana said disappointingly. Akito frowned as he seen her face grow sorrowful. He didn't like seeing Sana like that.

"Sooo Akito?" He looked over at her she was looking straight at him with sudden spark of energy in her eyes.

"Wanna tell me that secret now?" she questioned as she moved in closer to him.

As much as he enjoyed Sana being close to him, he couldn't tell her why he was here. It would spoil everything. She gave him that puppy dog look he always fell for. He frowned and turned the other way.

"No." he answered. She frowned and turned the other way too, crossing her arms around her chest,

"Fine! Be that way!" She stuck her tongue out at him like a small child would. He smirked.

"Be more mature would yah? I don't want to date a 13 year old anymore." Akito stated coolly. Sana turned towards him and glared at him. But she seem to have pain written on her face more then anger.

"You jerk!" she yelled. "If you want someone else who's more mature then go ahead and find someone else!"

"Maybe I will." He said roughly. Sana gasped. She then turned away from Akito and he saw tears fall from her face. He went wide eyed and took a step forward.

"Sa-" but Sana was long gone. Akito growled and punched the wall next to him._'Dammit! I'm so fuckin stupid!' _He then began to run towards Sana, not caring who was in his way.

Sana ran as fast as her feet could take her. What Akito said to her made her heart ache. _'Does he really not want to be with me?' _The tears fell from her eyes as she ran. She couldn't keep it in. It hurt her way to much. She ran out of the mall and ran straight down the street. She didn't know where she was going but she needed to get away from him.

Akito was right behind her but he noticed she quickened her pace. _'Damn, shes fast.' _Since he was in karate,he had learned how to build his speed, endurance, stamina, and strength. Running after her was easy but he was quickly getting annoyed with everyone that was in his way. She seemed to run past them so easily, making it more difficult to keep up.

He then noticed they were running towards the park. The park held a lot of special memories for both of them. In the gazebo was where they first had there real moment. He remembered it clearly because he still held onto it till this day. Sana was telling him how he had a purpose in life and that his mother wanted him to be born. He also remembered that was where he first realized he had feelings for the girl.

"Speak of the devil." he muttered as he noticed Sana was running towards the gazebo. She slowed down a bit and that's when Akito saw this as his chance to catch her. He picked up his speed and reached out to grab onto her hand. They both abruptly stopped outside the gazebo. Akito held onto her hand tightly; never letting loose. She didn't fidget once, she just looked down towards the floor.

"Sana..." Akito whispered. He walked towards her but noticed that she didn't react. He then looked around and saw people staring so he led them into the gazebo. Sana didn't flinch. She simply followed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." he told her. She didn't say a word, frustrating him.

"I was being stupid." Still nothing.

"Look at me." No words came from her. He grew angry and grabbed a hold of her shoulders.

"Dammit Sana! Talk to me!" He yelled. She flinched slightly.

"And what do you want me to say huh?" she whispered quietly.

Akito kept a from grip on her shoulders and growled. He honestly had nothing to say to her.

"Do you want me to say how I forgive you and lets go back to how we were just an hour ago? Or do you want me to start laughing and say everything is okay?" she asked. He gave a confused look and let his hands drop to his side.

"But I can't Akito. I can't say it's okay because I thought you were serious. I really thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. And you know how much that hurts!" she finally bursted. Akito stepped back a bit allowing her to speak her mind.

"You walk around, never showing how you feel! You never open up to anyone! You don't laugh, you don't smile, you don't show any emotion except that stupid sarcastic attitude of yours!" She yelled as the tears ran down her face. Akito stood tall. He frowned and it looked to Sana that her speech didn't faze him at all.

"All this came from me saying something stupid." Akito questioned. Sana threw her hands up in the air and glared at the boy in front of him.

"That doesn't even matter anymore! You are just one big jerk that doesn't care about anyone but himself! You say hurtful things and it doesn't even matter to you! You say sorry and you think its all fix and dandy!" Sana's tear continued to fall and it didn't seem like it would stop.

"I'm selfish? I'm selfish? Really Sana?" Akito asked. He tightened his fist and frowned.

"Yes you are!" she answered back.

"You should watch your words Kurata. They can come back and fire at you." Akito said with a deadly look in his eyes. Sana went wide eyed. Akito hadn't called her Kurata since they were 13.

"You know my reasons for the way I am and I thought that was fine for you. I thought that you liked me, for me. I guess I was wrong. If you don't like my sarcastic attitude and non happy self then go find someone who is like that. If I don't make you happy then find someone who does."

Sana couldn't believe what she was hearing. She gasped and the tears grew more and more.

"What are you trying to say?" she chocked.

"I'm saying that if I'm such a horrible person, why the hell are you still with me?" he yelled throwing his hands across his body.

"Were you with me because of pity? Because you felt bad? Or for your status as a pop star? Which one is it?" He asked. Sana shook her head.

"No , it was none of those. Akito I wasn't with you for any of those reasons." she whispered.

"Bullshit. You just said it all yourself why you dont want me. Or is it another reason? Maybe you were using me until Kamura dumped his girlfriend and now that he has your trying to find a way for us to break up right?"

Sana glared and picked up her hand. She swiped her hand across Akito's face, making a big 'smack' sound. Sana held onto her hand and the tears never stopped.

"That's not fair! That isn't fair Akito! Your such an idiot! How can you believe that! How can you possibly think that? Should I just bring up Fuka in this too? Huh? Answer me!" she yelled breathing hard while Akito stood in front of her, his head turned to the side, with a red mark on his cheek. He said nothing at all.

"Damn you Akito! I love you! That's why I was with you! Because I love you! But now, I'm not so sure anymore!" With that, she gathered her things and ran away, putting as much distance as she could between them. Akito stood still, taking in everything that just happened. _'I'm such a fuckin idiot.' _As he thought that he sat on the floor, against the side of the gazebo. He grabbed onto his head and ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

Sana arrived to her house and ran upstairs to her room. She slammed the door shut and jumped onto the bed, hugging her pillow, sobbing into it. She cried and cried and never let up.

"Stupid Akito! I hate him!" She yelled over and over. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sana dear, are you okay? Do you want me to go in?" Sana recognized that voice as her mothers.

Misako received no answer and tried again. "Sana?" Still, no answer. She grabbed a hold of the knob and turned it slowly. "Sana, I'm coming in." She went inside and seen Sana sprawled out on the bed,crying into her pillow.

"Sana, what happened?" Misako asked worriedly.

"I hate him mama. I hate him." she said into the pillow

"Who?" the author asked as she rubbed her daughters back.

"Akito! I hate him! He's such a jerk! I hate him so much!" she cried harder and harder and Misako sat dumbfounded. The thought never crossed her mind that Akito and Sana would have problems. They were always happy together. Sure, they had their fights but none this big.

"It's okay Sana. Everything will work out. Just give it time."

"No! You don't understand." She lifted her face from the now soaked pillow and looked at her mother. "He wants nothing to do with me now!" Sana threw herself at Misako crying into her chest like a small child would. Misako held onto her and tried to soothe her. _'Hayama... What did you do?'_

* * *

Akito walked home pissed off. When he entered his house, he slammed the door and dug his hands in his pockets roughly. He began to walk upstairs when his sister called out to him.

"Akito! Where have you been! Its late!" she scolded. Akito looked back at her and glared at her. She went wide eyed as she seen that cold, heartless look in his eyes that he once had before back in sixth grade.

"A-Akito?" he swiftly turned his head and stomped upstairs. Natsumi was shaking. She didn't know why, but she was. That look in Akito's eyes were dangerous. _'Akito, what happened to you?'_

Akito kicked off his shoes and ran towards the wall. He screamed and punched the wall in front of him, hard. He felt a sudden pain in his knuckles but he ignored it and punch the wall again. He did it over and over until his hand was covered in blood. He grunted as he slid down his wall. He titled his head back and rested his head against the wall. He was an idiot. It was all his fault. The girl he loved was now gone.

"Your such a fucking dumbass Hayama. You really fucked it up." he said to himself. He grabbed onto his bleeding hand and growled. But the pain in his heart hurt more then his knuckles did. Seeing Sana leave like that made him feel like the worst person alive. His arms rested on his knees and he looked at the floor with shame. He closed his eyes and he felt something wet escape his closed eye lids. It ran down his cheek and fell to the floor. Then another hit the floor followed by a couple more. He sat in his room for who knows how long until sleep over took him.

**A/N: So that was it for the first chapter. I know its angsty but I hope it was still okay. Oh yeah I forgot to mention, they are seniors in high school if you haven't figure it out but anywho.**

**Tsyoshi: Aww how sad:(**

**Me: I know but it'll work out it in the end.**

**Tsyoshi: It better! I cant stand to see them apart!**

**Me: Yeah me either:/**

**Aya: Author-chan would like if you review and tell her what you think. They are very much welcomed.**

**Me: So until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heyy guys! So I'm back with another chappie! (: So thank you to my reviewers(: I know its a bit sad but it'll get better I promise ;). Oh yeah so I know I said that there will be a lemon at the end of the story and there will! But I'm keeping this at T for now because it doesn't get to explicit haha. But I will move it for sure when it comes down for that. Also there are spoilers for the Anime/Manga in this chapter! You have been warned.**

Sana: That last chapter was absolutely horrible!

Me: I know,, I'm sorry but it'll get better(:

Sana: It better!

Tsyoshi: Aww Sana, I'll make sure Akito apologizes! That jerk is going to hear it from me!

Sana: Haha thanks Tsyoshi.

Me: Any who, to the story!

_Your Mine, I'm Yours_

_Chapter 2_

The cool autumn breeze blew calmly that crispy morning. Students hugged their jackets as they walked to school, trying to stay as warm as possible. Sana was walking to school that morning, alone, with a sullen look plastered on her face. Her bright amber eyes, were dull, her bubbly energy was gone, and all in all, she wasn't herself. She certainly didn't feel herself.

The cold air blew right through her, but she didn't feel a thing. For the pain she felt now was much worse then the ice cold air. She cried herself to sleep and she had nightmares each time she closed her eyes. Her heart was shattered, feeling nothing but hurt. She felt dead.

Akito was everything to her. He was there for everything, no matter what it was. He had seen her at her worst and her best. He was there when the public found out about her relationship with her mother, he had shed tears for her when she had gotten sick when he was moving to America, and so much more. Akito had his own way of showing his emotions and she never had a problem with it, which is probably why he was so surprised to why she had said what she had said to him last night.

She loved him. That's all there was to it. She loved him with all her heart and she was sure he had loved her too. That was why it hurt her so much. Because she loved him that much. She wanted to cry, but she was all dried up of tears. There was nothing left in her.

"Sana!" Sana stopped walking and turned her head slightly to see her best friend, Fuka, running towards her.

"Hey, didn't you hear me before? I was calling you for like the past 5 minutes." Fuka explained as she was out of breath.

"Oh, I didn't hear you." She said lowly. Fuka frowned. Something was wrong. Sana wasn't loud. No, she was to quiet.

"Sana you okay? You seem down." Fuka asked with concern. Sana shook her head.

"I'm fine." Fuka scowled. Something was defiantly wrong.

"You liar. Your usually loud and happy. Today your quieter then quiet and so, sad." Fuka placed her hand on her best friends shoulder.

"Well I decided it was time for a change." Sana said swiftly. Fuka gave her a confused look.

"I think you've been hanging around Aki to much. You're starting to act just like him." Sana flinched. Just the mention of his name made her heart more then it had already. If she couldn't handle hearing his name then how would she react when she would see him?

Fuka noticed Sana's reaction to Akito's name. Her body tensed up and she stopped walking. _'Could her way of acting like this have to do with Akito?'_

"Alright that's it, spit it out. Whats going on?" Fuka demanded as she confronted her. Sana didn't flinch. She just stared at her best friend with her lifeless eyes.

"Does this have to do with Akito?" she asked with a frown. Sana looked the other way, hiding her eyes in her bangs.

"Sana, talk to me please." Fuka pleaded as she grabbed a hold of her best friends shoulders.

"I think, no... me and Akito broke up last night." Sana whispered almost inaudibly.

Fuka gasped and went wide eyed. She couldn't believe it. _'Sana and Akito break up? What? How could that be? I mean they are crazy about each other.'_

"How did that happen! I mean you two were absolutely fine! How could you two have broken up! And so close to your... anniversary." Fuka shouted but also realizing the big event.

Sana smiled sadly at her best friend. Fuka then crashed into Sana and gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry Sana. I'm so sorry! That jerk doesn't know what he lost! He will surely regret it!" she shouted as she hugged her best friend. Sana kept her sad smile and hugged her best friend back.

"Its okay Fuka. I'll be okay." Fuka pulled away and bore a frown on her face.

"I swear when I get my hands on him I'm going to kill him!" she yelled as she clenched her fist.

"No, dont do anything. Its not worth it." she said as she looked to the floor.

Fuka gave her best friend a worried look. It pained her to see Sana like this. Sana wasn't ever suppose to be like this. It just wasn't her. She growled as her and Sana walked into the school building. _'Damn you Akito.'_

* * *

Akito entered the school in a foul mood. People would come up to him and greet him but all he did was scare them away with his eyes. After last night, he knew he had lost her. He had said to many awful things. He wish he could have taken them back but he can't and he knew he had hurt Sana bad. Therefore, he decided to go back to his former self. That cold hard look he had once carried was now back and people noticed. The aura coming from him kept them away but he didn't mind.

"Akito!" Akito ignored the voice and continued walking.

"Hey Akito wait up!" Akito stopped and looked back at the owner of the voice, who happened to be his best friend Tsyoshi.

"Why didn't you stop when I first called you?" he asked as he tried to catch his breath. Akito didn't make one move. He simply stared at the boy.

"Akito?" Tsyoshi questioned. He then went wide eyed as he noticed the look in his best friend's eyes. _'Why are they so cold? They haven't been that way since sixth grade!'_

"Akito whats wrong?" Tsyoshi asked.

"None of your business." he said roughly causing Tsyoshi to gasp slightly.

"What? And what happened to your hand? Its all bandaged up!" Tsyoshi looked at Akito in confusion and worry. Akito glared at Tsyoshi.

"It's none of your damn business so dont bother asking." Tsyoshi frowned at his best friend.

"Why are you acting like this? You know Sana's going to hammer you if you keep this up." He said as he crossed his arms. Akito went wide eyed. Sana. That name was not one he wanted to hear. He clenched his fist and glared at the boy in front of him.

"I don't give a fuck." with that, the blonde haired boy walked away,leaving a dumbfounded Tsyoshi.

Akito walked into class and sat in his seat next to the window towards the back of the class. So far today, he hasn't seen her and it had angered him. He had send her off running last night and crying to add onto it. She had also slapped him and she only ever did that when she was extremely pissed. There was no use in fretting over it though. She was long gone. Akito stood up and punched the window.

A sharp pain exploded through his hand and he clutched it quickly. He growled as his knuckles thumped with pain. He plopped down onto the chair and stared at nothing in particular. After a few minutes, the bell rang and the class began to fill with students. The pain in his hand had subsided and his face was emotionless. Soon, he heard Fuka and wherever Fuka was, so was Sana. His reverted his eyes towards them and seen Fuka laughing and smiling with a smiling Sana behind her. Aya followed them in with Tsyoshi holding her hand.

Tsyoshi looked at Akito and frowned slightly. Akito quickly looked away and looked out the window. Akito crossed his arms and gazed outside the window.

Sana walked in with a fake smile. She then seen Akito. She froze at that instance, her breathing became shallow, her muscles tensed up, and sweat formed on her temple. Fuka noticed this and grabbed Sana's arm.

"Common, lets go sit down." Sana looked at Fuka and nodded slightly. She followed her to her seat and sat down with Fuka next to her. She sat on the other side of the room, near the door in the back with Fuka right next to her. She looked over at Akito and quickly looked away, not wanting to remember what happened yesterday.

"Sana." Sana looked up to see Fuka looking at her with concern. "Be strong girl. Don't let him see you down." Sana gulped but nodded. She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. _'You can do this Sana. You can do this.'_

Akito looked over at his now _ex _girlfriend. Her face wasn't smiling anymore. She wore a sad look and it pained him. He was the reason for that. He was always the reason for her hurting. Maybe she was better off without him. He looked back out the window and clenched his pained hand. He was sure he broke it but he didn't feel like going to get it checked. He had other things to worry about.

* * *

The bell soon rang and the students dispersed from the class. Sana was he first out of class followed by everyone else. Fuka walked out but noticed Akito hanging around. She wanted to go over there and scream at him but she knew this was not the time and place for it. She decided to yell at him at lunch.

Tsyoshi, Aya, Sana, and Fuka all walked together to there next class but the two immediately knew something was wrong with her.

"Sana, whats wrong?" Aya asked politely.

Sana looked up and smiled lightly. "Oh nothing."

"Did something happen with you and Akito, Sana?" Sana went wide eyed and looked over at Tsyoshi who was frowning. Sana began to tremble a bit and bit her lip.

"Why would you ask that?" Sana asked softly.

"Because usually you two would be walking together to the next class, your usually really energetic, and Akito was really different this morning." Tsyoshi explained.

"Different? Like how?" questioned the brunette.

"He's acting like he as in sixth grade." Tsyoshi said sadly.

Sana went wide eyed and began to shake more but she controlled her emotions and smiled sadly.

"Akito and I broke up." she said softly.

Tsyoshi and Aya's jaw dropped. Aya looked like she was about to cry while Tsyoshi went wide eyed and clenched his fist. He then frowned and said "Did he break up with you?"

"Basically." she answered. Fuka grabbed her best friends shoulder once again and looked down sadly.

"But how could that happen? You two were so good with each other." Aya said.

"I guess things change." Tsyoshi growled and his anger shot up.

"That stupid Akito! I'm gunna to beat the crap out of him!" He yelled. He began to go crazy and swing his arms around but Fuka stopped him as she karate chopped his head.

Tsyoshi chuckled slightly and said "Thanks."

"No Problem." Fuka answered.

"I cant believe Akito would do something like that. I thought he really loved you." Aya said as she put both of her hands together. "Guess not." Sana replied. The bell then rang and Fuka grabbed onto Sana's hand.

"Well lets get to class before were late! Later guys!" Fuka yelled as she began to run off. Sana trailed on behind her.

"Poor Sana. I can't imagine what shes going through right now. It must be so hard for her." Aya said as the couple walked into class, which was right next door to their homeroom.

"Stupid Akito. Why would he do that! Ugh it gets me so angry!" Tsyoshi shook his head back in forth, not being able to understand why his best friend did what he did.

"I know Tsyoshi I know." Aya tried comfort her boyfriend as they sat down in their seats, which were right next to each other.

Fuka was pissed. No, she was being on pissed. She couldn't believe the stunt Akito had pulled. _'The nerve of him! I swear when I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him!' _She looked over at Sana and seen the look on her face was dull and pained. She then looked over at Akito and seen that his normal bored face was gone and in place was that scary look he once had when he beat up those guys at the arcade. They both had changed and for the worse. She knew they both needed each other. Sana without Akito and Akito without Sana just wasn't normal. _'I have to talk to him.'_

* * *

As the day continued on forward, rumors were beginning to go around about Sana and Akito. People noticed that something was wrong, terribly wrong. One, they weren't together like they usually were. Two, Sana wasn't cheerful at all. She was dead silent and she didn't even bear a smile. Three, Akito was acting so cold. He hadn't acted that way since sixth grade so it made people suspect that something had gone wrong.

It was time for lunch and, as usual, the gang ate in a shady area under the biggest tree in the courtyard. Sana seemed a little more lively and smiled a bit more, but she was still depressed. Akito on the other hand, didn't wanna come close to anyone. No one knew where he was. He wasn't seen anywhere and it made Fuka mad. She really needed to talk to him.

She went around asking her classmates if they had seen Akito and all they said was no. Fuka grew more and more frustrated. _'Where the hell is he at?'_

"Fuka?" Fuka looked over to see Daichi, a boy from her homeroom.

"Daichi? What are you doing here?" she asked while crossing her arms.

"Well I heard you were looking for Akito." he stated.

"Yeah? Wait do you know where he is?" she practically yelled. Diachi stepped back a bit, putting more space between Fuka and him. He coughed and dug his hands in his pockets.

"Well I do actually." Fuka grew annoyed. "Well are you going to tell me?" she questioned.

"Only if I get something out of it." Diachi said as he smiled. Fuka glared at the boy standing in front of her.

"And what exactly do you want?" Diachi grinned and said "A date with Sana." Fuka went wide eyed. _'Oh hell no.' _

"Sorry to burst your bubble but Sana and Akito are together." Diachi smirked. Fuka rose her brow in confusion.

"That's not whats going around school." Fuka gritted her teeth. "I heard they broke up and I think its true because Sana wasn't anywhere near Akito all day and same went with him." Fuka narrowed her eyes at Diachi and clenched her fists.

"So I want a date."

"Well your not getting one because Sana loves Akito way to much to be with someone else! Now tell me where he is!" Fuka yelled as she grabbed Diachi from the collar.

"No Sana, No Akito." Fuka growled and out of nowhere hit Diachi straight across the head with her fan.

"Oww! Where the heck did you get that at?" he said as he rubbed his head.

"None of your business. Now tell me where Akito is before I pummel you with my fan." she said evilly. Diachi grew scared but didn't let Fuka see. Fuka then hit him with her fan a couple of times. Diachi then threw his hands up in defense and said "Okay! Okay! Ill tell you just dont hurt me!" he begged, pathetically.

"He's on the roof! He walked up there when lunch started! Now leave me alone!" he said as he scrambled away. Fuka smirked. _'I'm so good. Now to the roof!'_

Fuka ran to the stairs, leading up to the roof. She needed to hurry because she didn't have that much time left of lunch and she _needed _to talk to Akito. She then seen the door and pushed herself harder, until finally she pushed it open only to be blinded by a bright light. She shielded her eyes for a quick second then adjusted them so she could see. She looked around and seen Akito standing against the edge of the roof looking out into the city. She approached him carefully.

"Akito?" Fuka called out.

Akito stood still and ignored her, or that's what it seemed like to Fuka. She glared at the boy and walked over closer to the boy and reached out to his shoulder.

"Hey, I need to talk to you." She said as she grabbed his shoulder. He then turned around but was met with a hateful look in his eye. She gasped and step back. _'T-those eyes! They were like the ones when those guys attacked me in the arcade.'_

"What do you want." Fuka stood tall.

"What the hell happened?" She started off. He turned back towards the city and didn't say anything.

"Well?" Fuka pushed.

"Its none of your damn business."

* * *

Sana sat with her friends under the big tree they claimed theirs their freshman year. She felt at peace sitting here. It took all her worries and stress away from the real world. She felt a little better then she did before. She felt herself smile more and her mood was a bit brighter. Her friends were all there, laughing and having a good time. They have been there from the start. They had been comforting her all day and she felt better by it.

_'I'm lucky to have friends like them.'_

"Sana?" Sana looked up to see Aya looking at her with concern.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sana smiled sadly. She did feel a bit better but she was still extremely sad. Akito broke her heart. Heartbreak wasn't an easy thing to get over at all.

_'Akito...'_

She had been thinking about him all day. It was hard not to. She had seen him a couple times and it was hard. She couldn't even look at him without her wanting to cry. She brought her knees up to her face and wrapped her arms around them, hiding her face.

Aya looked at her best friend with sadness. It hurt her to see Sana like this. She then felt someones hand wrap around hers and she looked up to see Tsyoshi smiling at her sadly.

"It's better to not ask her anything like that right now." Aya nodded and laid her head on Tsyoshi's shoulder.

* * *

"It's none of your business." Fuka frowned and clenched hands.

"Yeah you might be right about that, but your such a fuckin idiot Akito!" Fuka began. "How could you do this to her? How could you go and break her heart yet again!" Akito clenched his fist and quickly turned around.

"It was your fault I broke her heart the first time, or did you forget that!" Fuka went wide eyed at Akito's statement.

"You were the one who wanted to go out with me when you knew perfectly well of my feelings for Sana. And you were the one who didn't want to let me go after she said her true feelings for me!" Fuka gritted her teeth and stomped her foot, surprising Akito.

"But you went along with all that! You didn't have to say yes to me! And of course I didn't because you were my boyfriend! You were just looking for some excuse to forget about her because we all believed she was with Naozumi! So don't go and blame me for it! Yeah we were both at fault but that doesn't even matter anymore!"

Akito glared but he knew she was right. He could have said no, he could have broke up with her right there and then, but he didn't. He only made things worse.

"All that doesn't even matter though, because after everything you got her back! You almost died getting her back! And your letting her slip away once again!"

He gulped. "..."

"I just dont understand how you can just leave her like this? And to also accuse her of wanting to go back to Naozumi? That's just low!" He turned away. He didn't have to explain anything to her.

"Your such an idiot! You really are an idiot!" She yelled.

"Shut up! You don't understand anything!" he yelled back.

"Your right!. I don't understand. You love her so much and she feels the same. Your both dying on the inside. How can you just throw her away!" Fuka screamed.

"I swear Akito! Your such an idiot!"

"I- I cant be a good boyfriend." Fuka looked up and seen Akito looking at the floor.

"I'm not like the other guys out there. I'm not compassionate or sweet. I barely talk. I don't say 'loving' things like all the other guys do. My past can ruin her image as an actor. I just won't make her happy."

Fuka went wide eyed at Akito's confession. His voice was breaking. His body was trembling, his fist were clenched and the look in his eyes went from hate to sadness.

"I-i just cant be that kind of guy. I am who I am and I don't think that's good enough for her. I was never good enough for her. She deserves better." Fuka looked at him with confusion. She frowned and walked up to him. Akito looked up at her. She raised her hand and slapped Akito across the cheek. A large '_smack_' was heard and Akito didn't say anything.

"You really are an idiot." Fuka's voice was shaking.

"Sana doesn't care if your not any of that. She doesn't care if your not sweet or compassionate or whatever. She doesn't care if you 'ruin' her image. She doesn't care about any of that. All she cares about is you." Fuka grabbed onto her hand and continued. "Sana loves you for you! She loves everything about you! And you give yourself so little credit Akito." Akito looked over at her.

"You deserve more then you think. Your a good guy even if you don't think so and Sana sees it. She says it all the time how she can never believe that your hers after all this time. She's the one who thinks she doesn't deserve her. She always says that shes to kiddish for you and you deserve someone more mature."

Akito went wide eyed and remembered what he had said last night at the gazebo.

* * *

"_Be more mature would yah? I dont want to date a 13 year old anymore." Akito stated coolly. Sana turned towards him and glared at him. But she seem to have pain written on her face more then anger._

"_You jerk!" she yelled. "If you want someone else then go ahead and find someone else!" _

* * *

_'I fucked up.' _Akito thought to himself.

"You need to talk to her. You two need to work things out before someone else comes and takes her from you Akito." Fuka said quietly remembering what Diachi had said earlier.

Akito looked up and frowned. "Who?" Fuka looked up at Akito and seen that crazy look in his eye.

Fuka smiled nervously and said "N-no one haha. I'm just saying."

Akito didn't buy it but before he could say anything else the bell rang. Fuka grabbed her arm and looked back at Akito. He looked at her and she smiled sadly.

"Talk to her Akito. Don't let her slip away again." With that, she walked to the door and disappeared. Akito looked at the door and glared. He kicked the floor over an over until his foot started throbbing.

"Dammit. Shouldn't have done that." He said to himself. He already broke his knuckles, he didn't need to break his toes. He walked over to he door and reached out for it. He hesitated a bit but soon opened the door and walked down the stairs back to class.

* * *

Soon, the last bell of the day rang and the school began to empty itself with students. Sana walked out with Fuka, who was talking about something that happened during track practice.

"Then she tripped over her own feet and face planted to the floor!" Fuka was cracking up while Sana smiled a bit. Fuka noticed this and stopped laughing.

"Sana?" Fuka questioned with worry.

"I'm fine." she smiled.

"Hey, why don't you come over today?" Fuka asked with a smile on her face.

"I would love to but I have a shooting today." Fuka sighed.

"Aww darn. Well next time maybe?" Sana nodded her head. "Yeah."

"Hey Fuka?" Sana questioned.

"Yeah Sana?"

"Where were you at lunch?" the brunette asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

Fuka went wide eyed. "Oh! Yeah I forgot to talk to you about that haha. I had some work to catch up on so I stayed in class."

"Oh." Fuka laughed nervously. "Yeah silly me haha."

"Well you missed Aya's pie. It was really good." Fuka sweat dropped. She LOVED Aya's pies. They were the best and she missed it. _'Damn it all, I missed it! Stupid Akito! That talk with him better have been worth it!'_

"Well maybe next time!" Sana laughed a bit and said "Yeah."

"Well here's where we go our separate ways." Sana said.

"Yeah well call me if you need anyone to talk to or if you need something kay?" Sana nodded.

"Thanks Fuka. I appreciate everything." Fuka smiled and walked over to Sana, giving her a hug. "Anytime. After all, you are my best friend." Sana smiled. Fuka then began to walk away but she suddenly stopped. Sana looked at her best friend confused.

"Talk to him Sana. If you don't, you might lose him." Sana went wide eyed. But before she could say anything, Fuka was gone.

"Sh-she wants me to talk to him?" she asked herself. She frowned at the floor and walked towards her home. She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Akito walked out of the pawn shop, carrying a bag with something inside. His face expression was unreadable as he walked towards his truck. He threw the bag onto the passenger seat and drove away. As he drove down the street he couldn't help but think about what Fuka had said to him.

* * *

"_Sana doesn't care if your not any of that. She doesn't care if your not sweet or compassionate or whatever. She doesn't care if you 'ruin' her image. She doesn't care about any of that. All she cares about is you." Fuka grabbed onto her hand and continued. "Sana loves you for you! She loves everything about you! And you give yourself so little credit Akito." _

* * *

_'I'm such an idiot.' _he thought to himself as he gripped onto the steering wheel. Suddenly, pain erupted from his right hand. He jerked it away from the steering wheel. He gritted his teeth, trying not to concentrate on the pain in his hand.

"Damn it all."

When he arrived to his house, he grabbed the bag and walked into the house. He closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen, opening the medicine cabinet. He grabbed the Tylenol and grabbed two pills, and swallowed them. He put the medicine back in the cabinet and walked up stairs. He went to his room and threw his bag on his desk and laid back down on his bed. He sighed deeply and looked to his left, and went wide eyed at what he saw.

It was the dinosaur Sana had given him on Christmas. It was his Christmas/birthday present. He remembered that day clearly. He didn't know what to give her at all and he spent days searching. Sana forgave him though because Tsyoshi had told her that he had been looking hard. He made her a snowman and she loved it. He then kissed her and ran away.

Then the next year, he took her out because they were official. It was after he been stabbed by Komori. His right hand went paralyzed and he couldn't do much. A couple days before their date, Sana had given him what was suppose to be a scarf for him but it was way to tiny, so he wrapped it around his dinosaur. She made fun of him for it but he didn't mind. He kissed her again that night but it was better because she returned it.

Akito grew frustrated. All the memories he had with her flooded back to him. He sat up and laid his head on his knee and punched his bed. His regrets got to him and he punched the bed some more but he knew that wouldn't make him feel better. He walked over to his drawer and grabbed a pair of sweats and a muscle shirt. He then grabbed a sweater and walked out his door but not before looking at his bag. He then turned back and walked towards the door that led outside. A jog always helped him take his mind of these things. He then walked out and began to run.

**A/N: Hmm, this chapter was more like a filler to me. But it was necessary I guess you could say? Lol anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. I wonder whats in Akito's bag? Well your gunna have to wait till next time to find out(:.**

**Fuka: Yay! My first one!**

**Sana: Fuka! Your here! ^_^**

**Fuka: I know right?**

**Akito: Why don't you both just shut up.**

**Sana And Fuka: SMACK! **

**Akito: Oww.. (Rubs his head)**

**Sana: Anyways before we were rudely interrupted (glares at Akito)**

**Fuka: Author-chan would really appreciate it if you reviewed and told her how this turned out!**

**Sana: Thanks! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello(: I'm back(: Sorry for taking so long. I just started my sophomore year and its a pain in the rear end:P. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Oh yeah, I realized that I put in the part where Sana and Naozumi go to New York, when in the manga they never did. This story is based off the events of the end of the manga not anime, although it does follow some parts of the first season of the anime. So I went back and changed the chapter on Akito's and Fuka's argument. So feel free to go back and reread it although it doesn't make much a difference really. Anyways to Fuka!**

**Also, if you want the next chpater, we have to get to atleast 12 reviews ont his past one(: please and thank you :D  
**

**Fuka: Heyy guys! (:**

**Sana: Fuka! Your back:D**

**Fuka: Yupp(: So Author-chan, what have you been up to?**

**Me: Oh! You guys will be so happy to hear this:D**

**Sana And Fuka: What?**

**Me: A while ago I read the whole Kodocha series again and watched the anime all over again.**

**Sana: Wow Author-chan! You really do care about us! ^_^**

**Fuka: Wow that's so cool. I just wished they finished dubbing our show:(**

**Sana: You mean my show! Haha It is about me(:**

**Akito: Spoiled brat, your so self centered.**

**Sana: Akito! :O**

**Akito: Just saying the truth.**

**Sana: (Hits him on the head.) Your sooo rude!**

**Me: Now now guys. Its about all of you but it is mostly centered around Sana and kind of Akito.**

**Sana: See! Ha tol- Wait what! o_O**

**Me: Akito does get a lot of showtime in both the manga and anime so its like you guys share the show but I think we've gone about this too much haha. I hope you enjoy thee chapter:D**

**Fuka: I didn't even get a say in any of this.**

**Sana: (Grumbles to herself and cries in a corner.)**

**Akito: (Smirks happily while eating Sushi.)**

**Me: To the story! (:**

_**Your Mine, I'm Yours**_

"Speech"

_'Thought or dream'_

_*Flashback*_

_**Chapter 3**_

The morning rays of the sun settled onto the city of Jinbou. The city was peacefully quiet in the midst mornings. Most people are still sleeping under the warm covers of there bed, while others are just getting up, preparing themselves for the day ahead of them. But on that chilly morning in the empty streets, ran one boy. He was covered in sweat from head to toes. His hair was wet, his clothes stuck to him like glue, and his breathing was hard and shallow; but he kept running.

Akito had ran all night, stopping two or three timed for a short couple of seconds. His mind was fuzzy and he could barely concentrate on anything. It took him all his strength to make sure he was still moving his feet, he didn't think he could handle much else. He always did this. Whenever his mind was troubled or things weren't going his way, he ran. The last time he ran like like this, never stopping, almost going to the city borders, was when Sana left school for months for her work after the incident that happened at school between Fuka, her, and him. He would occasionally run for training or to shake off bad practices at the dojo, but not as hard and as far as he did this past night.

His body was weak, his throat quenching for thirst, his mind was clouded with tiredness, and he felt like he would drop dead this very second but he knew he had to get home. He pushed himself harder, making sure to keep his legs moving at all cost. His chest began to hurt and he quickly clutched it, but never stopping.

To be honest with himself, he didn't know if it hurt because of his recent run or because of Sana. It could have been a crossover between both but his heart ached more as the thought of Sana ran through his mind. He growled lowly and pushed himself harder, wanting to get back home quicker with nothing on his mind. That was the purpose of his run; to clear his head and not think about anything especially _her_.

When he arrived in the familiar neighborhood, he slowed down his pace. _'I need sleep, forget school today.' _Sleep sounded very good at this moment for him. He had been out all night and sleep was just what he needed to take him away from reality. When he reached the gate to his home, he stopped. He leaned against it, for the gate was what kept him from falling over. He breathed hard, closing his eyes shut, wiping the never ending sweat off his forehead. He slowly opened the gate and almost stumbled over. He blinked several times before adjusting to the surroundings around him.

His eyes were narrow as he walked to the door. He closed his eyes once more, feeling the need of sleep overcome him. He barely managed to open them in time to see a tall figure standing in front of him. He then closed his eyes and felt himself fall. Something or someone, he didn't know, caught him. He heard voices and one of them sounded a lot like Natsumi. He decided to forget everything and just close his eyes.

* * *

Sana laid in bed, not wanting to get up. These past two nights have been restless for her. She was constantly thinking about _him_ and only him. She tossed and turned, never closing her eyes, always looking for some kind of answer. _'Answer huh?' _But she knew her answer. It was him. He was the answer for everything. He was the answer to why she had not been able to eat, sleep, concentrate, and other things. He was the answer to all the never ending questions in her head.

She turned over again to where she was laying flat on her back. She turned her head slightly to her right, watching as the light of the morning sun consumed the leftovers of the night sky. At that moment, a memory of her and Akito came to mind. It was about a year back, when Akito took her to a hill in the country side to watch the sunrise. He blindfolded her and sat her in his truck. She had no choice but to obligate with him.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_When they arrived, all she could smell was fresh, crisp morning air that did not contain smog or chemicals of the sort. He sat behind her, his legs on each side of her and his hands were placed on her shoulders. He brought his head down and breathed on her calmly. He then whispered in her ear. _

"_Don't hit me, just watch this."_

_He lifted his hands off of her shoulders and untied the blindfold from Sana's face. She blinked a couple of times, adjusting her eyes to the sudden light._

"_Akito! I should call the police and report you for kidnap!"_

_Akito chuckled, yeah it was one of those rare moments, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on her shoulder. He nestled into her neck and Sana was flushed. But she liked it. She smiled and leaned back into Akito's hug. She looked up at the sunrise and placed her hands on Akito's arms. _

"_It's so beautiful." Sana said in amazement. Akito looked out at the sunrise with his girlfriend and smirked. Sana felt the smirk and looked at him questionably._

"_What?" she said as she turned her head to the left to face him._

"_Girls, they always say sappy stuff like that." Sana glared at him._

"_Well excuse us girls for having a sensitive spot!" Sana yelled. She put her arms on Akito's knees to hoist herself up but Akito held her down._

"_I think its pathetic how girls are always gushing over 'cute' little things." Sana narrowed her eyes at her long time boyfriend._

"_You're such a jerk!" She struggled to break free from his grasp but she couldn't do it. She began to pound on his fist but there was no letting up from him. She was angry at him no doubt. 'Jerk! What does he know about being sensitive!' _

"_But that's other girls." Sana stopped hitting him and felt him rest his head on her back, still grabbing onto her. She looked back at Akito as much as she could but all she could see was his messy hair._

"_You're sure are nothing like other girls. You're... you're special." Sana went wide eyed a bit and gasped softly. 'Akito? Is he being... sweet?'_

"_You're more beautiful then anyone can put words into." Sana blushed. Her face turned bright red and she was sure Akito's probably was too. He never said anything sweet on a regular basis, so for him to say something like that now was a HUGE development in their relationship. Sana felt a smile scratch at her mouth. _

"_You're so sweet Aki!" She threw her arms around him and hugged his head. He hugged her back and she could have sworn she felt him smile into her shirt. This moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it, but she spoke to soon as Akito smirked into her shirt._

"_Than again, when I say special I don't mean it in a good way. I mean more in the head." Akito smirked again and Sana growled._

"_A-ki-to..." she said with a hiss._

"_And I guess Einstein could always make up some more words to describe you too seeing how he was smart and all." Sana clenched her fist and snarled at her boyfriend. _

"_Haya-jerk!" She said as she let go of him and began to hit him. Akito didn't do anything at first but suddenly let her go, with her falling on her back._

"_Oww!" she yelped as she rubbed her back. Suddenly, she was overpowered by her boyfriend who was now laying on top of her, both his arms on each side of her._

"_A-Akito..?" Sana questioned as he came down and kissed Sana, surprising her. She squirmed a bit but soon kissed him back as she closed her eyes. She laid back against the patched of grass and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_Akito deepened the kiss as he licked her lips for an entrance. She obligated and he entered her. She fought against his tongue as he explored her cavern. She moaned into their kiss, making Akito groan too. Soon both were in short need of air. He pulled back and rested his forehead on hers. Sana kept her eyes closed, still catching her breath form their recent kiss. She then opened them slowly and seen Akito's face. His eyes were closed as well. _

_He then opened them and looked right into Sana's amber eyes. The both stared at each other lovingly until Sana's phone went off. _

"_Are you going to let me get that?"_

"_No."_

"_Jerk."_

_Akito stayed quiet but then rested his mouth on her forehead. He kissed it and said something almost inaudibly, but Sana heard it._

"_I love you."_

_*End of Flashback*

* * *

_

Sana closed her eyes and bit her lip as she remembered that day. She was expecting tears to fall from her eyes, but none came. She felt like crying, she felt like screaming, and throwing things. But she didn't. She rolled back over and was laying on her stomach now. She buried her face into her pillow and hugged it like if her life depended on it.

"I love you too." she chocked out into the pillow.

* * *

The morning went by and soon it was time for school. Students were in their seats, getting ready for the days lesson. Sana sat with her friends, putting up a fake smile, talking about the recent news in the school.

"So then he went and told everyone and..." Hisea gossiped to Mami and the others.

"Geez, all girls ever do is gossip! Why can't they be more about sports and stuff!" Gomi said as he walked by.

Hisea had a vein pop out of her temple while listening to her ex boyfriend's smart remarks.

"If you haven't noticed, no one was talking to you Gomi!" Gomi turned back around and looked at her with a glare.

Fuka, Sana. Tsyoshi, and Aya looked over at the ex couple. Fuka grabbed onto her forehead and said "Geez, all they have been doing it fighting."

"I know. It's kinda sad though." Aya said.

"Yeah, they use to be so good together." Tsyoshi said quietly. He remembered that they broke up at the beginning of the year because Gomi had changed and Hisea didn't like his change. He denied it and said she was being ridiculous, making Hisea mad. They called it off and since then, they haven't been able to stand each other.

Sana listened in on her friends and dropped her fake smile. _'What if... what if me and him end up like that? Where we get to a point where we can't stand each other?'_

Fuka looked over at her best friend and immediately recognized their mistake. She signaled at the other two and shook her head, telling them to shut it. Tsyoshi and Aya were both confused at first but then realized their mistake after looking at Sana.

"Of course that's only them! They have always been like that. Remember? Since elementary school?" Tsyoshi said as a cover.

"Haha yes I remember. The good old times." Aya said quietly with a smile on her face. Sana's looked still hadn't disappeared.

"Yeah, the good old times when we didn't have to worry about things like love." she said monotonously. Fuka stared at her best friend in concern.

She then frowned and looked back at Akito's seat but it was empty. She cocked her brow up and thought too herself _'Where is he?'_

Sana looked over at her best friend and followed her gaze. She then widened her eyes a bit as she noticed that Akito's seat was empty. She began to worry a bit and bit her lip. _'He's never absent. I wonder if hes okay...'_

Fuka looked back over and saw Sana staring at the empty seat. She knew Sana was worried about him already. How could she not though? She was in love with the guy!

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just being Akito." Fuka commented.

"Ah, Im not worried, I umm, I just ermm..." Sana then laughed a bit, making Fuka smile a bit. This was the first time Sana has laughed in the the past couple days. Tsyoshi and Aya smiled a long with Fuka. Maybe Sana was healing faster then they all thought.

"I cant lie if my life depended on it huh?" Sana said while still laughing a bit.

Fuka laughed a long with her. "No girl, you can't."

"I am worried about him though. Its really rare when he misses class." Sana stated as she messed with her fingers.

"Then why don't you go by today and check on him?" Fuka suggested. Sana went wide eyed at her best friends remark.

"Ar-are you crazy!" Sana yelled while standing up. The whole class stopped talking and looked at her. She laughed nervously and sat down. Luckily today was a free period or else she would have been in a big deal of trouble.

"No not really. We all know you still love him and were pretty sure he loves you. It's not like he can just forget about you in two days." Fuka explained as she put her work away.

Sana stared at her best friend in disbelief. Yesterday after school she told her to talk to him, now she was telling her to go by his house and see how he's doing?

"Fuka, I don't think I can do that." Sana said while looking down at the desk.

"Of course you can! Its' not hard at all! Go by, ask for him and ask if he's okay. It's that simple." Fuka said, slightly annoyed by Sana's childish tactics.

"You make it sound so simple. It's harder then you say." Fuka growled. That was it.

"Damn Sana!You're so pathetic!" Fuka yelled as she stood up abruptly.

"Fuka?" Sana questioned.

"Now Fuka, that was a bit mean don't you think?" Tsyoshi said.

"Stop protecting her Tsyoshi! Sana, your a junior now, almost going to be a senior. You've been through so much in your life, more then any teenager or kid would have. Yet, your still here, happy and strong! The old Sana I knew would smile in the face of danger and be ready to take on anything, even if it was twice her size. She never showed any sign of fear and only showed courage!" Fuka took a deep breathe and continued. "Yes, there were times when you would fall but you always rose to the top again. This Sana, right now, it's not you! I know your hurting, I know your in pain and it hurts me to see you that way, but the old Sana would use that pain, would use that hurt, to find a way to overcome it."

"Fu-"

"No Sana, don't give me any excuses. " Fuka closed her eyes with a frown clearly seen on her face. She waved it off and began to walk off.

"Call me when you grow up some more." She called out as she walked out of class.

Sana stared at the door wide eyed, still shocked at what just happened. The whole class was quiet.

"Uhh Sana, are you okay?" Aya asked as she reached out for the brunette.

"She's right. All this time, I've been acting like a little girl." Sana whispered to herself.

"Hey Sana. You know Fuka might have been right up to some point but I think that your allowed to cry. I mean you and Akito have been going strong for 5 years and for him to call it off after that, it has to take its toll on you." Tsyoshi tried to comfort her as she stared blankly at the door. She then stood up and walked out of class.

"Tsyoshi, everything is falling apart." Aya commented.

"I know." Tsyoshi said as he slammed his fist down onto the table.

_'Damn it Akito, fix this!'

* * *

_

Sana walked aimlessly around the school thinking over what Fuka said.

_''The old Sana I knew would smile in the face of danger and be ready to take on anything, even if it was twice her size. She never showed any sign of fear and only showed courage!"_

_'She's right. She's completely right. What have I been doing? Sulking in my bedroom, letting life go on.' _Sana thought to herself as she walked on.

_'I need to snap out of this. I know... I know I'm nowhere over him, I know I still love him, I know I still want him, but I can't keep living like this!' _Sana then ran. She ran down the halls of Jinbou High and didn't stop. Luckily all classes were in session so she didn't have to worry about running into anyone right now. She then stopped and put her hand on the wall to balance herself and catch her breath.

"I-i have t-to for-forget him." She said breathlessly.

She then looked up and seen that she was at the door that led up to the roof. She looked around her and seen that the hall was clear. She opened the door and closed it quickly behind her. She ran upstairs and seen the door to the roof. When she got there, slightly heaving, she turned the knob and opened it. The light blinded her for a second but she soon came accustomed to it. She walked over to the edge and looked out to the city. The air was slightly chilly, and a few gray clouds looked like they were coming in from the north.

_'It's gunna rain in the next upcoming days.' _She thought to herself as she gazed at the sky. She inhaled deeply and exhaled shortly after. She closed her eyes as she leaned against the edge, thinking about her life up until now.

_'My main goal in one point in life was to become a little more famous then others. After I accomplished that, it was to become more successful and well known. And I'm still working on that.' _Sana thought to herself.

_'But that was my superstar life, what about my regular, personal life?' _She thought long and hard before answered that question.

"At first, it was to make sure I made mama happy. When I made sure that happened, it was to keep my grades up, have friends, and be a good friend." She said to herself. She opened her eyes and put a finger to her cheek.

"But after I grew up a little bit, it started to become difficult. My priorities began to change. I started to become interested in boys. Actually one boy. Then, I had to chose between work and my personal life. And I chose work because there was stuff at school that I didn't want to face. So I ran away. I thought if I dug myself in work, I would forget her and him together." She laughed a bit.

"Then I heard he was getting himself in trouble and I couldn't help but worry about him. He told me not to and I did. Then he disappeared. And when he returned, he was dying." Sana closed her eyes shut to stop herself from remembering that time. She bit her lip but even that wouldn't stop all those awful images finding their way into her head.

_'Damn, it's all so fresh in my head. I feel like it just happened yesterday.'_ She gripped her hands and shook her head.

"Then we become a couple and everything is great." She said sadly as she opened her eyes once again and unclenched her fist.

"That is until he has to leave to America." She said out loud.

_'That's when my life went downhill. I don't remember exactly what it was that happened to me but I know it was bad if Akito cried for me. Then he left, and I was alone for two years, but then he came back and everything was good.'_

Sana then began to laugh at herself. She laughed hysterically and couldn't stop. While laughing, she pushed herself off the edge and sat back against it. She held onto her stomach as she laughed. Tears began to fill in her eyes but she then wiped them off.

"Haha wow." Sana was still laughing a bit while clutching on to her stomach.

"I came up here to forget about him yet he's the only one in my mind." She titled her head back to where she was facing the sky.

_'Sana Kurata, teenage sensation, every girl's idol, every boys dream girl.' _Sana thought to herself. She laughed and shook her head.

"That's what the world thinks of me. But they don't know half of what goes on in my life." Sana closed her eyes and thought long and hard.

"Sana, I think its time for you to make a change!" She stood up with a new ounce of energy and and fist pumped the air.

"City of Jinbou, Country of Japan! Sana Kurata has returned!" She yelled out to the city as she put her foot on the edge and pointed out. The smile on her face was more natural then fake this time.

* * *

"He's been acting different."

"I know."

"Well aren't you curious to why he has?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you find out? You are his father!"

"It's different. Why don't you talk to him? Have some sister-brother bonding time."

"He would never talk to me! The only person he really talks to is Sana and you know it!"

Fuuyuki Hayama rubbed his head in frustration as he and his eldest daughter, Natsumi, talked.

"Dad, he ran all night! He could barely stand!" Natsumi yelled. Fuuyuki sat in his chair, spacing out and not even listening to his daughters constant nagging.

"Are you even listening to me? Oh my god!" Natsumi threw her hands into her hair and grabbed onto it from frustration.

"Natsumi." He said calmly. The other Hayama looked at her father, slightly confused by his statement.

"Let him sleep and when he wakes, we will talk to him." He said as he stared off into space. Natsumi was bewildered at first but then smiled as she realized that he too had been worried for Akito.

* * *

"_Akito..."_

"_Who's calling me?"_

"_Akito..."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Akito..."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_It's time to open your eyes."_

"_Why?"_

"_Akito..."_

_Akito opened to his eyes to see nothing but a black void. He was literally floating in... mid air? He wasn't even sure what to call it. Up, down, left, right, it was all the same. It was empty, dark. _

"_What the hell? Is this what I opened my eyes for?"_

"_Akito... come to me." Akito looked around frantically, searching for the voice that had been calling to him._

"_How am I suppose to do that when I can't find you?" he asked, his words echoing in the darkness._

"_Damn, I'm going crazy."_

"_Look closely... I'm waiting..." The voice called out. Akito ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This was not something he regularly dealt with. Then suddenly, a small light appeared. He looked closer and seen that the light was growing bigger._

_'There!' Akito floated over to the place of the white hole, wondering how this dream made any sense? 'Wait, it is a dream right?' He thought to himself as he floated closer and closer. _

_He stopped right in front of it and carefully reached out for the hole.'Here goes nothing...'_

_He moved his whole hand in which was followed by his leg and then the other half of his body until finally, he was fully enveloped in light. He closed his eyes and felt something shine upon his face, not sure what is was. His body felt heavier then it had in the black void. His arms and legs fell limped and his body crashed onto what he thought was the floor? He groaned as he felt a slight ache course through his body. If this was a dream, then why did it hurt? Wasn't he suppose to be awake?_

"_You're so clumsy Akito." The voice called out._

_Akito immediately opened his eyes and looked over to the source of the voice. His eyes widen at the sight in front of him. His hands trembled a bit and he gulped._

"_Mom?"_

"_It's been a while hasn't it honey? I'm glad you found me." spoke the woman._

_Akito was out of words as he stared at his mother, who had been dead since the day of his birth. The last time he had seen her was the day he almost died and that was five years ago._

"_Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to come keep your mother some company?" she asked as she looked over at Akito._

_Instantly, his body reacted. He stood up and walked towards his mother. But before he sat down, he stood tall in place, fist clenched at his sides._

"_Wow, you sure have gotten big. You look like you father did at his age, except you have my color hair instead of his." She giggled out. _

_Akito began to shake again. Her voice was still so pure as to the day he first met her. She still looked young. Her blonde, orange hair settled freely on her shoulders while her her smile had been so genuinely innocent. He couldn't believe this was the woman that gave him life. And for some reason, he felt like crying._

"_Sit down please, I don't have much time sweetie." She said. Akito cracked. 'Sweetie?' Sure, Sana's called him that, but it was more in a boyfriend-girlfriend way, but the way his mother had said it made him feel loved, loved like he had never been loved before. Before he knew it, a small tear escaped his eye and made it's way to his mother's hand._

"_Akito... it's okay." She reached out to him and grabbed onto his fisted hand. She pulled him down and Akito fell to the floor, not once looking up._

"_I'm so sorry Akito. I'm sorry that your life has been so difficult. I understand if you hate me and don't wish to talk to me. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you."_

"_St-stop it." Akito choked. No more tears fell but that one, but he knew he would cry again if given the chance._

"_It wasn't your fault and it will NEVER be your fault. I can NEVER EVER hate you. You gave life to me, you gave me a chance to live life. I owe you everything."_

_Koharu smiled sadly and held onto Akito's hand. "I love you baby boy. I love you so much and you have been such a good boy. Sure, you made some mistakes but everyone does and the important thing is that you learned from them."_

_Akito couldn't take it. This was all to much for him. The tears he had been holding back, fell from his eyes. Never in his life had he been talked to this way. He had never had a mother to shelter him and comfort him. He had never had a mother to teach him right from wrong. And now, all these feelings he was experiencing are from that empty hole in his heart. The empty dark void that needed to be filled._

"_Akito, don't shed tears for me or I will start crying too." Koharu smiled and caressed her son's cheek wiping the tears away._

_Akito finally had the strength to look up and face his mother. She was crying but smiling at the same time. It reminded him a lot of... her._

"_I'm sorry." Akito said as he wiped his tears away from his eyes. _

_Koharu giggled slightly. She still had a hold of Akito's hand, keeping a tight grip._

"_That's right. Gotta be the man of the house now." Akito felt a smiled tug at his lips but he didn't let it show._

_Koharu sighed and looked at Akito straight in the eye. Akito went wide eyed a bit and couldn't believe the significant look on his mother's face. She looked exactly like he did when he was serious._

"_Baby, I came to see you today because of you know what."_

_Akito frowned. Was this about Sana? _

"_I know of what happened between you and Sana. And I must say that I'm disappointed.. in the both of you." Koharu explained swiftly._

_The blonder haired boy flinched at the mention of disappointment. That was the last thing he wanted to do to his mom. _

"_I can see that your hurting, that its killing you on the inside by not having her. Akito, it's not too late to get her back. Trust me, from what I've seen, you two are something that will last forever. Don't let a stupid little fight ruin this Akito." She advised. Her posture and tone was so direct yet soft that it was hard to not listen to her._

"_I-I really, I really messed up. She wouldn't be gone if I didn't say such stupid things." Akito explained._

"_It's not to late. I can see that she still loves you. And I can see that you still deeply love her so get her back. Don't let her slip away."_

"_..." Akito was loss for words yet again. _

"_I really like her." The blonde, orange haired woman commented._

"_I do too." he corresponded._

"_Then what are you waiting for?" _

"_..." _

"_Your anniversary is coming up, am I correct?" questioned Koharu._

"_Yeah..." Akito answered, confused slightly._

"_Get her that necklace and make up with her then." Koharu suggested,_

_Akito glared slightly at his mother. Koharu laughed a bit._

"_Yes, I like to check up on you every now and then." _

"_Did it happen to be THAT day when you 'checked' up on me?" Akito questioned while crossing his arms._

_Koharu stayed quiet for a couple seconds and then smiled. "Yes is did." Akito scoffed. He didn't believe it for a second._

"_But seriously Akito, fix things with her. I want to be able to go back and brag about this to my friends."_

"_Friends? In heaven?" Akito questioned._

"_It's to early for you to understand how this works but Akito, I have to go." _

_Akito frowned. She had to go? Why so soon? Why? Why couldn't she stay a little bit longer?_

"_Don't give me that look. We both know that I was going to be going back soon and that you would be waking up soon."_

"_But..."_

"_No buts Akito. It's just how it is."_

"_I understand." Akito answered. He stood up and helped his mother up as well. _

"_I know I said all this already but I love you so much Akito. You grew up to be such a good young man and I know you will be a great man. And when the time comes... a great father. Continue to work hard and be what you want." Akito began to feel that emotion again. His body shook once more and tears swelled up in his eyes._

"_Again, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry for everything I put you through." Akito noticed his mothers voice breaking and the tears falling down her eyes. Akito came closer to his mom and enveloped her in a hug. He wrapped his right arm under her left and placed his left arm over her right. She cried into his shirt while Akito let two tears roll down his face._

"_It's okay." He said again._

"_Be a good boy now baby. And remember I will always be watching over you." She said as she began to disappear from Akito's arms._

"_And I don't expect to see you for a very, very, VERY, long time got it?" She said while laughing._

"_Okay." he answered with a small smile forming at the edge of his mouth._

"_I love you Akito." She said with a small smile as she faded away._

"_I love you too... mom." Akito almost whispered, but enough for his mom to hear because she smiled bigger then he had ever seen her smile and tears flowing down her face. And then, she was gone.

* * *

_

As Akito laid slept on his bed, a small tear escaped form the corner of his eye and ran down his face.

* * *

The lunchroom was crowded with students and the noise erupted through out the whole room. Students gossiped with their friends, while others got their food, and so on. Fuka, on the other hand, was annoyed with everyone. After this morning with Sana, her day was completely ruined. She didn't mean to insult her best friend, but she knew it was time for a wake up call.

She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the upcoming headache but it only grew more as a bunch of freshman started yelling across the room.

"Ugh, I need some Advil." she groaned in annoyance and pain.

"Here, I got some!"

Fuka looked up to see Sana, smiling down at her with a bottle in her hand. Fuka cocked her brow up at the brunette standing in front of her.

"Uh thanks?" Fuka grabbed the bottle from her best friend's hand and grabbed two pills.

Sana sat down, smiling at her. Fuka stared at her suspiciously. _'What is up with her? Why is she all smiley?'_

"So Fuka... where's everyone else?" Sana asked, very jittery.

"Tsyoshi and Aya went to the vending machine, Hisea went to flirt with some boy, and Mami isn't here." Fuka explained, still a little suspicious of her attitude.

"And they left you here by yourself? How rude!" Sana said shaking her head back and forth. Fuka rose her brow, while crossing her arms. Sana then opened her bag and pulled out a sack of lunch. She happily ripped apart her bag and pulled out a bento box that she had gotten from Shimura that morning. Sana then opened her sandwich bag and was about to take a bite from it when Fuka interrupted.

"Umm Sana?" Sana held her sandwich in place and titled her head slightly. Fuka then giggled a bit from Sana's silly expression. The brunette was confused and didn't know what to do, so she placed her sandwich back down on the bag and looked at her best friend.

"What is it Fuka?"

"Your such a dork Sana. I can't see how you and Akito were able to be together." She said unconsciously. There it was again. Her and Akito. Would she cry? No. She's decided she wouldn't. _'Stay strong Sana.'_

"Wait, I didn't mean that." Fuka said, gasping, realizing her mistake. Sana smiled instead.

"It's okay Fuka. Actually, thank you is more like it." Fuka looked over at her best friend in confusion.

"What do you mean Sana?" Fuka asked.

"Because of you, I was able to realize that I was acting foolish. I was moping around when I shouldn't have been. I still love Akito... like a lot... more then I will ever love anyone..."

"I get the point, now continue.." Fuka said, impatiently.

"Right right. Anyway, even though I still love him, its not gunna stop me from living my life. I'm Sana Kurata! I'm one of the most famous actresses in Japan! And no boy, no matter how much I love him, is going to bring me down!" Sana said triumphantly. She has a big smile plastered on her face and she stuck her thumb up at Fuka. Fuka smiled back at her best friend.

"There's the Sana Kurata I know." Fuka said with a smile on her face. Sana smiled back and from then on, she knew Fuka would always have her back.

"Sana and Fuka together after this morning? That's something I didn't expect." Gomi said as he walked by, sarcastically.

Sana glared at the boy laughing with his friends. "Shut up Gomi! Your just jealous because you don't have any friends after you and Hisea split!" Sana countered.

Gomi looked back over at Sana and glared at her. "Shut up Kurata! The only reason I was ever nice to you was because of Akito. Then Akito turned into a dick after falling in love with you!"

Sana gritted her teeth and frowned. "So then why did you stay friends with us huh Gomi? Why did you get with Hisea then? Why didn't you just leave us alone after Akito stopped being the boss?"

"Because I was stupid and didn't know what I was doing. Hisea was a mistake. She was the worse thing that happened to me. I regret it so much." Sana tightened her fist and bit her lip, still frowning.

"Watch, Akito is going to regret it too. He's going to regret ever falling for you and he's going to hate you as much as I hate Hisea right now." Sana went wide eyed.

"Every time he would see your face, he would turn in disgust. He'll probably switch schools so he doesn't have to see you. Hell, I wanna switch schools so I don't have to see Hisea anymore." Sana heard a gasp to the right of her and turned her head to see Hisea with tears streaming down her face.

"How could you be so heartless?" Fuka said, forcefully.

"Hmph, I don't care. Hisea is nothing to me. Everything we had is washed down the drain." His friends behind him began to laugh and made small comments. He smirked and began to walk away. But before he left, he said one more thing.

"He is really going to hate you Sana."

Sana closed her eyes and couldn't believe the words from Gomi. Akito wouldn't really hate her, would he? He wouldn't really not be able to stand her, would he? He wouldn't regret 'them', would he? So much was going through her head that she didn't even noticed the big commotion that occurred right in front of her very eyes. Tables clattered against the rough floor of the cafeteria and a 'smack' sound was created. Sana immediately opened her eyes to see Gomi on the floor holding his now bleeding nose. She looked up to see the one boy she has been wanting to see.

Akito held his fist at the particular spot where he had punched Gomi. He was pissed off. He was gone for one day and this is what happens? The fact that he would talk crap to Sana about his feelings for her, ones that weren't even true, angered him so much. He glared at the boy on the floor and brought his fist back to his body.

"What the fuck!" Gomi yelled.

"Shut the hell up you stupid piece of shit. You don't know anything. I feel sorry for Hisea. She had to put up with a sorry ass like you for a boyfriend for such a long time. I would have rather killed myself." Gomi looked up at Akito with fear.

"Wh-what the he-hell Akito? I wa-was just standing u-up for you!" He said as he tried to cover his butt. His friends standing behind him were now gone. They were always afraid of Akito, so they decided to leave Gomi for their own sakes.

"Don t say shit that isn't true. Every stupid thing you said is all a bunch of bullshit. Don't get stupid ideas into the girls heads. I swear..." Akito was still feeling slightly nauseated from his past run. He had just woke up and figured he would come to school to pick up his homework and get a head start on it. When he arrived, it was lunch time but to get to one of his classes, he had to go through the cafeteria. He was expecting to go in and out unnoticed, but plans don't always go the way he wanted them too. After hearing Gomi say that ridiculous stuff to Sana, it pissed him off to no end.

"You think your so big and bad because you found new friends that think there cool because they do stupid things, but your just as stupid as you were back in grade school." Akito said, still feeling light headed.

"Shut up! My friends are cool and they are way better then all you stupid losers. They are always here for me!" Gomi countered as he stood up, away from Akito.

"Really now? So where are they now?" Gomi quickly turned around and seen that his friends had disappeared. He looked back at Akito in panic and tired to look for a way out but seen none.

"Apologize asshole." Akito said deadly.

"Ri-right! I-m I'm so-sorry g-g-guys! I-I-I did-didnt me-me-mean it!" Gomi stuttered in fear.

The students around Akito and Gomi snickered and laughed at Gomi's antics. Gomi felt utterly embarrassed. He didn't even want to show his face in school again.

Sana, on the other hand, was gazing at Akito in awe as he dealt with Gomi. One punch and a couple of harsh words was all he needed to do to get Gomi to hush up. Of course she wish he didn't punch him, but it still got Gomi to shut up. She felt a small knot form in her stomach as she looked over at her ex boyfriend. She bit her lip and began to reach out to him slowly.

Then suddenly he turned around and made contact with her. Akito's eyes seemed lost, empty, tired, and was it sad? She didn't know, but she could see that he had been through a rough night and the dark features on his face made him look ten years older then he really was. Her eyes widened a bit as she seen the fatigue on him. All she wanted to do was reach out at him and hold him forever, never letting go. Oh how dear she wanted to do that, but she had to stay strong. She had to show him that she could live with his decision, even if it was killing her on the inside.

It felt like an eternity before Akito cut off their connection and began to walk out of the cafeteria. He couldn't continue looking into her eyes. It hurt too much. He could see all her emotions mixed in as one. All the hurt, the pain, the sadness she had been enduring. It was all too much. But he had seen something else looking into her eyes. He had seen hope, strength, her will to continue moving forward and that's what scared Akito the most; her wanting to move on without him.

He had to get away. He didn't expect this to happen. He didn't expect any of this to happen. All he wanted was to get his work and leave. He didn't want to see any of his friends, he didn't want to talk to any of them, and he especially didn't want to see her. _'Damn...'_

He then threw his bag over his shoulder as he began to run out of the school. He just wanted to get home.

Sana was left standing on her own, contemplating in her own thoughts. Her body felt weak once more and her legs like jello. That knot in her stomach still there from before but only grew bigger as she remembered Akito's eyes. What happened to all that strength she had earlier? What happened to her resolution? He has always had this effect on her. She has always melted from one hug, look, or kiss from him. She was was utterly to his advantage.

'_No! Your Sana Kurata dammit! Your better then that!'_

"Sana!" Sana jumped after hearing someone shout her name.

"Huh?" She questioned looking for the voice that called out to her.

"Sana? Hey are you okay?" Fuka asked with concern.

"Uh yeah I think." She answered, still confused to what was going on.

"You sure?" Fuka confirmed. Sana wasn't about to let her whole plan go down the drain. No matter what Akito did, she wasn't going to let him stop her from being happy.

"Yupp!" she said with a smile on her face. "The one we should be concerted about is Hisea." her face then grew firm as she looked over at her now sobbing friend. Gomi had really laid it out on the table like a deck of cards. They all knew Hisea still loved Gomi and the only reason she flirted with the boys was because one: she tried to get over Gomi or two: she tried to make him jealous. Obviously, none of those worked. It made Sana mad that Gomi would say something so cruel and she was actually very glad Akito punched him or else she would have.

"It's okay Hisea. Gomi will always regret what he said because you were the best thing he has ever had and he's gunna realize that." Sana said as she comforted her. She sat next to her and rubbed her back.

"I hate him! I seriously hate him!" Gomi cried out louder. Sana looked down at her friend in sadness. She knew Hisea didn't hate him. She was just heartbroken. A pain Sana knew all to well.

As Sana sat next to her sobbing friend, she couldn't help but think of Akito. After seeing him, she wanted to wanted to throw herself at him and make him realize that they weren't a mistake, they were the real thing; there love wasn't some high school fling.

"You okay Sana?" Fuka asked once again. Sana looked up and gazed at her best friend. Fuka was always there for her no matter what. She smiled sadly and nodded her head.

"I'm gunna be okay. It was just... weird." Fuka nodded her head in agreement. Fuka was also shocked to see Akito. In Fuka's eyes, Akito looked like a total wreck. His face was pale, eyes baggy from lack of sleep, and his attitude was unrestless.

_*Ding* *Ding*_

The sound of the bell signaled the students to go to class and a constant wave of trays clattering and chairs sliding across the floor was heard. Sana grabbed her bag and walked over with Tsyoshi and Aya.

"I'm hoping she'll be okay." Aya said worriedly.

"Me too." Tsyoshi answered.

"I think it'll take sometime but after a while she'll be okay. After all, a heartbreak isn't something you can overcome so easily. Take it from someone who knows." The brunette answered with a sad smile plastered on her face. Tsyoshi and Aya both looked at her with guilt.

"Are you gunna be okay Sana?" The glassed boy asked.

Sana looked over to the window and gazed out to the city. "Yeah.. it'll take time but I'll be okay." This time she gave her friends, not a fake, but true smile.

* * *

Akito sat on his bed consistently swinging his leg back and forth thinking about what had occurred just a few hours ago. He didn't know why but seeing her after not seeing her for only one day made his heart jump. The thumping of his heart increased rapidly just staring at her. She would never know what kind of affect she had on him. She would never know that when he sees her, he wants to hold her and never let go. She would never know that when she smiled at him, he just wanted to kiss her all day. She would never know that when she cried for him, he wanted to cry right along with her. She would never know that he would take a bullet for her.

Everything he said might have sounded corny, but he didn't care because that was the way he felt about her.

"What the fuck did I do? Why the fuck did I even let her go? I still love her dammit!" the blonde teenager proclaimed while standing up. He wasn't the type of guy to give up. He fought for what he wanted, literally at times, and never stopped until he got it. And Sana was his. He wasn't about to let anyone take her from him. A new spark ignited in Akito as he thought about her. Sana always made him drive to obtain his prize and this was certainly a prize he wouldn't let past.

"I have to get her back. I wont go down without a fight." Akito clenched both his fist and instead of the cold hard look hes been bearing, it was replaced with determination and hope; kinda like Sana's was.

"Akito!"

Akito looked over at his door and sighed. His sister was home to take care of him and she refused to leave until he was better. _'Shes only doing this to know what the hell is going on and why ive suddenly changed.'_

Instead of answering, he simply walked out of his room but not before looking back at the item he had obtained last night. He smirked eerily and suddenly felt something arise in his spirit. _'Sana.. I will get you back.. I promise.'_

**A/N: And I'm Done! Wallah! **

**Sana: Author-chan! It took you FOREEEEVVVEEERRRR to finish this! Why so long! :/**

**Me: I'm so sorry Sana. I've just been very busy lately but I'm trying to finish all my work so I can start updating every week. Its hard but ima try.**

**Sana: Really.!**

**Me: Yes Mam.**

**Sana: Yay! ^_^**

**Me: So guys, hopefully I didn't disappoint much and you guys enjoyed it (: Next chapter will be the last and longest so stay tuned for that. And I dont know if ima do a lemon. I think I might stick to a lil lime and then maybe sometime later update it and make it a lemon. Oh! I put a poll on my profile fr what my next story should be(: I know I know, I haven't really gotten far with Two Worlds Collide but its for what comes after that story or when I'm almost done with it haha. So go read the summaries and vote! Thanks(:**

**Sana: Don t forget to Review! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here it is! The long awaited conclusion to **_**Your Mine, I'm Yours**_**. Sorry everyone. I have no excuses really. I just did not want to finish it for some reason and I lost all interest in the story until I got some rally nice and encouraging reviews XD. Thank you really! So here it is! The exciting ending you've all been waiting for(:**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me :D all rights go to Miho Obana and the wonderful Taylor Swift 3**

'_Thought'_

"Speech"

_*Flashback*_

_**Your Mine, I'm Yours**_

_**Chapter 4: Mine **_

_December 2008_

"I can't believe it."

"Me neither. It's just all so sudden."

"Seriously. But… it's sad."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because what they had… was just so strong. Even though it didn't seem like it, they really loved each other. It was almost magical."

No one would have believed that Akito and Sana would break up. Not until they saw the distance between both figures. Not until they saw the sudden change in disposition in both teenagers. Yes, indeed, it was shocking.

* * *

_Off Beat Magazine  
Issue: T6574  
Interview: 12/20/2011_

_OB: Oh my! I'm so lucky to get to interview you Ms. Kurata! Ever since you starred in "Stars Above" with actor Yusuke Sakura, you've been such a big hit! You've even become international! People from all over the world know who you are!_

_SK: *Giggles* I never imagined that "Stars Above" would bring so much success. It really is fascinating how much support we've gained from our amazing fans. It is such a great story that should be shared with the whole world. _

_OB: So modest! You did amazing! I've watched the movie at least 7 times in theaters and I bought myself a copy!_

_SK: Well thank you. *giggles*_

_OB: Enough about that though! You know Sana, many fans have been wondering how your love life has been! We've all heard rumors and gossip about you being with certain actors or models, but those were never confirmations. _

_SK: *Blushes* Well... there have been a lot of rumors lately, but as you said, there all false. _

_OB: Of course they are! After all, rumor is, you are currently in a steady relationship?_

_SK: Yupp!_

_OB: How cute! Any chance of a name? _

_SK: Not at all! *winks*_

_OB: Oh my! *giggles* So much secrecy! Tell us Sana, is this boy serious? You think he's the one?_

_SK: Defiantly._

_OB: *Squeals* So cute! So you two are serious!_

_SK: I thought I answered that already? Haha… but yes… were serious. He's all mine. *smiles*_

_OB: He wouldn't happen to be famous would he?_

_SK: Well… you could say he is._

_OB: Ahhhh! We all knew it was a famous actor! Is it Raiko Itsuko? Or perhaps Kiako Hituro? Maybe even your longtime friend Naozumi Kamura! _

_SK: Whoa! Slow down there woman! Hahaha It's none of them. There all great friends, but none are my boyfriend. Defiantly not Naozumi! Hahaha_

_OB: Sorry! My curiosity got to the best of me! Haha. But if it's none of them, then… who is it? _

_SK: The most important person in my life._

_**Next Issue: Sana Kurata's shocking confession! Who in the world is this man she claims to be the "most important" in her life?**_

* * *

_December 2008_

He sat silently in the class, watching her closely. It was not supposed to be like this. She had not said a word to him. When they locked eyes with each other, all she did was smile; smiled that stupid, adorable smile. She never got near him enough to give him a chance to apologize. But, he couldn't blame it entirely on her.

He was a coward; a pitiful, prideful coward. His pride would not allow him to come to terms with apologizing to her. Every opportunity he had, he threw it away. Fuka would discreetly scold him for being such a coward. He would deny it. But inside he knew; he knew he could not bring himself to apologize.

He still closed himself off from everyone and rejected anyone's company because quite frankly, he found everyone annoying. The past few days, he spent lunch on the roof and walked himself to class. He excluded himself from all the activities and remained a lone wolf once again.

He was also skipping class a lot these past 3 days. Though his grades never faltered, he was becoming more and more antisocial. His friends have noticed it, his family has noticed it, heck, and even his teachers have noticed it!

The blonde did not understand what was wrong with him. He wanted her back; no, he NEEDED her back, but he didn't have the courage to do it. What happened to his drive? What happened to all the fire burning in his eyes when he promised himself he wasn't going to let her go?

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. What was the point of him being in class when he wasn't even putting attention?

"Hey." The blonde turned around and came face to face with his long-time friend.

"Hn." He replied.

"Where have you been these past couple days? Were all worried about you yah know?" the glass eyed boy asked with concern written on his face.

"Nowhere."

Tsuyoshi sighed. Again his best friend was pushing him away. It was driving him crazy!

"Aki-"

"I don't want to hear it." Tsuyoshi bit his lip at the blonde haired boy's words. The younger boy sighed and walked over to his desk solemnly. Unknown to both boys, a pair of eyes were watching as they conversed.

Class ended soon and Akito was off on his own again. He walked absentmindedly to his next class, not thinking anything of the gossip going around school. The school was buzzing about Sana's and his break up. Now every available bachelor is approaching her and it bothers him… deeply.

"Fuck, I need to get away from here." He muttered under his breath.

He walked faster towards a place that only a few people ever really went to. Lately, it's just been him since the whole student population knew it would be best to avoid him like a plague. He had needed a thinking place; a place where he could think to himself without being troubled or bothered. At home, he felt suffocated with all the questions and demands from his family, at school, too many students stared and gossiped. In the city, he was bombarded by pictures and pictures of her. He just needed a break; he needed to take a breather.

He arrived to his destination and closed the door shut. He walked towards the edge and sat down, releasing a troubled sigh. He tossed his head back towards the ledge and closed his eyes. His body was in fatigue and he felt weak. Forget school, he was going to nap all day.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHH OHHHHHHHH!" A certain auburn haired howled as she walked through the hallway towards the cafeteria.

Several students in the hall watched her carefully to see what her next move would be. It seemed like the school was more caught up in her break up then rather their studies.

"Someone's extra hyper today." Sana shifted herself to come face to face with her best friend.

"Hey Fuka!" she greeted with much joy.

"Girl, you have too much energy sometimes!" she laughed and Sana grinned.

"Sana! Fuka!" both teenagers shifted towards the two figures walking towards them. Sana grinned happily at them.

"Heyy guys!" The hazel eyed girl responded in merriment.

Aya smiled a small smile and Tsuyoshi waved slightly.

"You're extra chipper today Sana!" The brown haired boy chuckled.

"Today is a good day!"

Tsuyoshi smiled timidly at his longtime friend. For the past three days, she had been a mess. The bright smile on her face disappeared and her demeanor was so dull, it brought the entire class down. She seemed unfocused and was lost in her own thoughts often. But with a few harsh words from Fuka and some recovery act, she had been her chipper self once again.

On the other hand, Akito was not faring very well. He had distant himself and cut himself off from everyone. He was hardly around and when they did see him, it was for a very minimum amount of time. He always seemed fatigued and looked as if he aged ten years. He had this cold, yet lonely look in his eyes and more stoic then he was before.

He didn't know what to do. He loved both his friends dearly and it hurt him to see them like this, but he didn't know what to day or do anymore. He tried his best to uplift his attitude, but it was no use. The only person who could bring Akito back was none other than Sana. They were the only ones who could truly fix what they broke.

"Tsuyoshi? Are you okay?" a soft voice asked with concern.

"Ahh haha. Yes I'm fine." Aya looked upon him in worry. She knew Tsuyoshi had been overly concerned about his best friend.

He didn't know that she would watch him as he stared at Hayama in class with a troubled demeanor. He didn't know that she noticed how he would dwindle behind when they were walking to see if Hayama would join them. Tsuyoshi was truly a great friend to the notorious boy. She couldn't help but be a bit angry at Hayama though. He was being a bit selfish. While he sulked to himself, he was hurting not only Sana, but the rest of the gang as well. Everyone was worried for him, but because of him being who he is, he would not let himself be surrounded by his friends.

"Are you sure?" Tsuyoshi smiled genuinely at his girlfriend of 5 years. He then kissed her forehead, causing Aya to blush madly.

"Yes. Don't worry so much about me." Aya's cheeks were flaming red and her heart was beating uncontrollably. The glass eyed teenager then hugged her and she buried her face into his shirt. When did Tsuyoshi grow so tall? She didn't know. All she knew was she belonged in his arms.

Sana and Fuka watched in silence. Fuka smiled at the couple in front of them. They were so adorable to her! They were way cuter than her and Yuta. Sana stood with silence. A sad smile crept onto her lips as several memories raced through her head. She let out an almost bitter laugh, causing Fuka to look over at her in curiosity.

"What?"

Sana shook her head. "Nothing. I just think there too cute!" she cheered with glee, trying to cover the sadness filling her heart.

Fuka didn't catch it at first, but then realized how painful it was for Sana to have watched them. She knew Sana was missing Akito deeply. She knew that every moment she avoided him, all she wanted to do was crawl back into his arms. She knew that every time she looked at him, she wanted to burst into tears. But she also knew that Sana was strong and she would not allow others to worry for her. She knew that Sana would put up and act and pretend she was okay, but on the inside, she was dying.

An idea came to mind.

"Hey Sana."

The auburn looked at her with a smile; a fake smile that looked too real. "Yes?"

"Let's ditch the rest of the day yeah?" the brown haired girl suggested as Sana's eyes went wide.

"DITCH? WHAT!" the hazel eyed girl replied in astonishment. She squint her eyes and flailed her arms up and down.

Fuka hit her across the head with her fan. "Shut up! You don't want the teachers to here you!"

"Who's going to ditch?" Tsuyoshi and Aya asked in unison.

Fuka turned to them quickly and smiled. As much as she loved he two, this was something she needed to do with Sana.

"Oh no one! Just a couple of freshmen I heard were getting themselves into trouble by ditching." She said in order to cover Sana's sudden outburst.

"Oh." Tsuyoshi replied. He looked over at Sana, who was currently on the floor with stars circling around her head and x's in place of her eyes.

"She ran into the lockers right now while she was dancing haha."

Tsuyoshi chuckled and Aya giggled. "Typical Sana." Aya murmured.

"Yeah! Well, I'll take Sana's to the nurses! I'll see you guys later!" Fuka grabbed Sana's collar and raced off, leaving Tsuyoshi and Aya dumbfounded.

Fuka panted as she leaned against an old tree on the backside of the school. Sana was also panting slightly, trying to figure out exactly why Fuka lied to her friends.

"Fu-fuka!" The brown eyed girl shifted her gaze towards the famous actress. Her eyes were full of distress and confusion.

"Why did you lie to Tsuyoshi and Aya! And why did you drag me out here with you?"

Fuka smirked. "Were ditching."

Sana watched in amazement. Fuka? Ditch? What was the world coming too!

"Don't you feel suffocated lately? Don't you feel like just taking a day off and not thinking about anything but having fun?"

The young actress thought for a second and realized that Fuka was right. She had been feeling extremely suffocated and consumed in everything. It would be nice to have a day out and not think about anything.

A smile came to her face and Fuka knew that she had gotten through to her best friend.

"Great! Now let's get out of here!"

* * *

The clouds passed by silently and the air grew cold as the day went by. It seemed as if time froze. It was silent and relaxing. It was exactly what Akito Hayama needed to calm his nerves. It was one of the worst weeks of his life. Peace and quiet was what he needed.

That was until heard some laughing and yelling.

The stoic haired teenager used the ledge of the roof to haul himself up. Looking over the roof, he saw two students climbing the old tree over the top of the wall that enclosed the school. From the skirt, he knew they were girls. Question was what were they doing? He looked closer and saw as one of them slipped and almost fell.

"Tch. Idiot." He said.

He turned back over and sat back against the wall. He opened one of his text books and covered his face.

* * *

"I can't believe were actually doing this!" Sana said with too much enthusiasm.

"Not so loud girl. They can drag us back to school if they find out we ditched." Fuka warned as they walked down the street.

"We need disguises!" the auburn haired gleamed with stars in her eyes. The brown haired girl sighed in embarrassment.

"No we don't. We just need to make sure our school uniform isn't seen." She retaliated.

Sana pouted in disappointment and muttered something under her breath. Fuka ignored her and grabbed a hold of her hand. Sana felt herself being pulled and almost fell over.

"Common! I know a great place to start!"

A certain brown haired boy sat in class as he stared at three empty seats in anger. Those three empty seats belonged to three mischievous individuals. He felt utterly stupid for falling for his friend's lie. He huffed in anger.

"First Akito, now Sana and Fuka. Shoulda known." Though, he couldn't really blame them. Akito was being Akito. Fuka was trying to cheer Sana up and get her through this bump in her life. He just wished they could have included him in it. He felt useless. All he could do was sit back and watch as his best friend threw himself in turmoil and his favorite pop star dig herself in despair.

"What's the matter Tsuyoshi?"

The glass eyed boy shifted his gaze up to see a longtime friend of his: Mami.

It had been a while since he last talked to the raven haired girl. She had been by Hisea's side since the incident with Gomi three days ago. Not only that, she had been busy with her involvement in school activities and such.

"Oh hey Mami. Yeah, I'm fine." He offered her a weak smile.

Her brows furrowed.

"I heard about Sana and Akito." She mumbled.

Tsuyoshi's features turned dark and his gaze dropped from her face. He fiddled with his fingers and bit his lip.

"Even though Akito and I had our differences, I'm very sad to hear it." She paused. "They were head over heels for each other."

"I know." He answered.

"Sana seems to be okay." She shared. The brown haired boy almost scoffed. Sana was a mess.

"She's coping with it in her own way." Mami nodded.

"How's Akito?" Tsuyoshi looked up at the purpled eyed girl in surprise. He was very shocked she asked.

"What? I forgave Akito a long time ago okay? He's different now. I'm no longer scared of him." She defended with a bit of anger in her voice. He nodded.

"He's… well… I don't know." Mami raised a brow in surprise.

"He hasn't really been around us lately. He's being a lon-"

"Lone wolf again?" she finished.

"Uhh yeahh." She shook her head in disapproval.

"Where are they anyway?" Tsuyoshi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"They need to just apologize and pretend like it never happened." She offered as advice. He smiled a bit at Mami's forwardness.

"I just want for all of us to be able to hang out with each other again without awkward tension." The confession was out and he sighed as he dropped his head on the table. Mami nodded in agreement.

_*Ring* *Ring*_

The final bell rang and Mami gathered her belongings. She looked at Tsuyoshi with intensity.

"You should talk to Akito. I mean, he is your best friend. When a person pushed you away, it's when they need you the most. He's going to be stubborn, but you and Sana are the only ones who have ever been any good at getting through to hum."

With a final piece of advice, Mami disappeared into a sea of students and left Tsuyoshi watching in bewilderment.

"_You should talk to Akito. I mean, he is your best friend."_

Mami was right. It was time he did something. With a newly kindled flame, he stood up and raced towards the door.

What a chat with an old friend could do.

* * *

_City- 6:23_

"This ice cream is soooooooo GOOD!" a delighted voice screeched.

"Sana… what did I tell you about being loud?" a commanding voice questioned as she dug her spoon in her cup.

"Aha. Sorry Fuka!" she apologized with mouth full of ice cream. Fuka shook her head in unbelief.

Their day was full of adventure. Sana felt giddy and happy as she walked on the sidewalk of the park. The sun was slowly setting and the cold air was coming in. She really had to thank Fuka for helping her escape from her own prison.

"One more stop." Sana turned to see her best friend running towards the inside of the park. A sort of nostalgic hit her and she felt her stomach churn.

"Wait Fuka!"

"What?"

"Why are we coming here?" Sana asked as she trailed behind the teenager.

Fuka paused for a second. "Just to relax."

Fuka ran ahead and Sana ran behind her. She didn't know what Fuka was up too. Her best friend always had crazy ideas running through her head; but Fuka was always the rational one. She was the absurd and weird one.

Snow was beginning to slowly escalate from the sky as the two girls arrived to an old playground. Sana smiled a small smile as memories from her childhood entered her mind.

"I use to love coming here with everyone during the summer!" Fuka exclaimed as she sat on one of the swings.

Sana followed behind her and sat in the swing next to her. "I did too! We always had so much fun!"

Fuka and Sana laughed as the reminisced about their past and their silly adventures along the way to this point in their life. Snow slowly piled and the air became a bit thicker. Nonetheless, the girls sat on the swings, cherishing their memories and bonding once again after so long.

"And remember when Tsuyoshi tried to be superman and jumped in to save Aya but ended up getting knocked out cold instead!" Fuka gushed with laughter as a beach trip surfaced to mind.

"Hahahaha! YES! And we forced Akito to jump in and save both of them! Hahahaha!" Both girls laughed hysterically as the memory was fresh in their mind. They both remembered Akito karate chopping Tsuyoshi more than a million times. Akito did not want to get soaked all over again, but had no choice.

Fuka looked over at Sana and saw the tears fall from her eyes, but not sad tears, tears of joy; tears of laughter. She was delighted to see her best friend smiling and savoring the time they spent together. She was shocked to see how easily she was able to speak about Hayama without losing her cheery demeanor.

"Fuka…"

"Yeah Sana?"

"Thank you." Fuka smiled at the pop star.

"You're welcome girl."

Silence kicked in and both teenagers sat rocking back and forth on the rusty old swing. Sana kicked her feet, watching her feet as if they were the most interesting thing on the planet. Fuka gripped the chain bounding the swing to the set. She rested her head against the chain and stared into the coldness.

"I want to talk to him… but I'm scared."

Fuka looked over at the teenage idol. Her hands gripped the chains tightly as they trembled.

"I see him and my heart feels like its breaking. I smile at him because I can't just ignore him. I haven't talked to him in almost four days and it's _killing_ me. I want so badly just run up to him and hug him. I want to hug him and tell him that were going to be okay; that we can get through this together."

Fuka sat in silence, absorbing the auburn girl's confession. She knew Sana was strong; but she knew that she was hurting. She knew she would need someone to open up to. And she was glad it was her that she came too.

"But… I can't get over what he said to me. It really… hurt. Just hearing him say those cruel words and seeing him turn that way again made me scared. I'm scared to be around him. I don't know why but I feel… I feel like if he touched me, I would break."

Sana looked down at her lap and kept a death gripping hold on the swings as she confessed her inner feelings and her deepest fears. She was petrified of him. She did not understand why but she just was.

"Is it weird that I feel like that? I mean, I know Akito would never hurt me physically. He's always been gentle with me which is why I don't understand why I feel so terrified of him." It was out in the open. She could no longer hold it in. The burden on her shoulders felt a slight sigh of relief but they were still carrying so much. She knew why though; she had to speak with Hayama. That was the only way she could feel at ease.

"Love can conquer anything Sana. If you two really loved each other, I have no doubt in my mind that you can work this out." She knew Akito was still deeply in love with Sana and he would always be. She knew he would never be happy with anyone besides her.

"So I should talk to him?" Sana suggested.

"Yes." Her breath hitched and her hands trembled. She was feeling that fear once again. Her mind was racing a million thoughts. Akito would never hurt her right? He was just angry that day. They both were.

"You got this Sana. There's nothing you can't accomplish." Sana rested her hand on Sana's pale white one. Sana eased her hand and she smiled at her best friend.

Maybe she should ditch more often.

* * *

_School- 5:39pm_

"Stupid Akito." A restless voice mumbled under his breath. Tsuyoshi was irritated and ready to explode. Friday's were supposed to be good days. How come today just kept getting worse?

He searched up and down this school and there was no sign of the infamous boy. He was about to call it quits and forget about Mami's advice until he remembered about Akito's favorite hide away spot. That was where he was heading to at this moment. He was practically stomping his way there.

"When I get my hands on him, I'm going to kill him." He muttered with annoyance.

He climbed up the stairs leading to the roof of the school. He sighed as his hand reached for the knob. "Here we go."

The glass eyed boy slowly pushed open the door and came to see a sun setting down slowly over the city. It was a beautiful setting. But that was not his purpose for being up here. His purpose was to find Akito and talk to him. He closed the door behind him and turned towards his left.

"What the?" he stood in bewilderment as he found his best friend laying down with a text book covering his face and his body relaxed as he slept. Tsuyoshi walked over to the notorious teenager and kicked him lightly.

No use.

He kicked him a little harder.

Still nothing.

He bent down and grabbed the text book, holding it up slightly, giving him enough access to his ear. He smirked as he brought his mouth next to his ear. Oh this was going to be so good.

"AKITO!"

Tsuyoshi jumped back quickly as Akito swiftly awoke and jumped up with urgency. His eyes shifted quickly to defense and his body language was set defensively.

"Tsuyoshi? What the hell are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I should be asking you the same question mister! Is this where you have been the past four days!" Tsuyoshi asked with a bit of frustration straying in the back of his voice.

Realizing it was only Tsuyoshi here, he returned to his normal body structure and dug his hands in his pockets. The blonde ignored the question and collected his school supplies.

"Heyy! I'm talking to you Akito!"

"It's none of your business." Hayama spat. Tsuyoshi hit a breaking point. He let out a frustrated scream that even surprised Akito. He looked at the glass eyed boy in puzzlement.

"I'm SICK and TIRED of everyone telling me 'it's none of your business!' It is too my business! You are my best friend Akito! Anything that concerns you concerns me! So stop being so damn stubborn and tell me what the hell is going on through that damn mind of yours!"

He panted slightly and the fire in his eyes flickered. Hayama watched in astonishment. Was this how Tsuyoshi was feeling this entire time?

"Now… are you going to stop being hard headed and talk to me?" he asked once more.

"You're really angry." Tsuyoshi sweat dropped. How could he be so smart yet so dumb at the same time!

"Yes because you keep shutting me out." Hayama stood silent.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" Tsuyoshi asked first, pressing the conversation.

Hayama scowled. "I just said I don't want to talk about it."

"What are you so scared of? You've had all this time and you still haven't done a thing? Your 5 year anniversary is tomorrow Akito."

"Dammit Tsuyoshi, I don't want to talk about that or her!" The golden eyed boy yelled with outrage.

"Stop acting like a child and grow up Akito! You're avoiding her and everyone else! You're running away from your problems instead of facing them head on!" Tsuyoshi was getting to him. Good. That's what he was aiming for.

"Shut up will you!" Hayama yelled once again as he grabbed Tsuyoshi by the collar of his uniform.

"Are you okay with losing her? Because you're doing a real good job of making sure it happens. Next thing you know, someone else is going to come along and POOF! She's gone."

Something cracked in Hayama. That was the last straw. His anger was over flowing and he did something he never wanted to do to his best friend.

He punched Tsuyoshi square in the face and Tsuyoshi went flying. Akito panted as frustration coursed through his veins. The thought of Sana being with another boy caused him fury. The thought of her being hugged by another boy, being teased by another boy, being kissed by another boy drove him over the edge.

Tsuyoshi rubbed his now sore cheek. He felt the blood swell in his mouth. He knew he pushed Akito but that was exactly what he wanted to do. He didn't care if Akito hit him; he wanted him to realize time was running short.

"Only you can fix this; just you and Sana. Do you think you can stand seeing her with someone who isn't you?" Tsuyoshi suggested as he stumbled over towards the raging blonde.

Akito's eyes grew as his heart clenched. He tightened his fist and dug his nails into his palm. He would not accept that. He would never. She was his. She was nobody else's.

"Why are you holding back so much?" The glass eyed boy asked with sympathy.

"She's… she's scared of me." Tsuyoshi was taken back a bit.

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell… she never allows herself to close to me. She's always keeping a distance. She can't look at me for longer than 2 seconds." He hung his head in shame.

"She's hurt Akito. You have to understand that."

He was the one who hurt her. He was the one who made her cry.

"Just man up and talk to her."

Akito slumped and sat against the ledge. A million thoughts were racing through his head. A thick blanket of silence covered both teenagers. He didn't know how long it was, but the air was starting to grow colder by the second.

"Tsuyoshi…"

The brown haired boy looked over at his long-time best friend.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Tsuyoshi smiled in victory. It was about time. Both boys stood up and walked towards the door to exit the rooftop.

"I owe you one."

Tsuyoshi laughed at his forwardness. "You betcha!"

Hayama smirked. Come Monday, things were going to be different.

* * *

It was Saturday, December 24th. There was a fresh blanket of snow on throughout the city as the morning came. Birds were chirping, the city was silent of city traffic, shops were opening, and people were sleeping.

After all, it was Christmas Eve.

A certain famous auburn haired girl sat in her bedroom, tucked under her sea of blankets. She was exhausted. This week drained her of energy and left her feeling dead. She needed recuperation time. And today was her day to do it.

_*Knock* *Knock*_

"Sana?"

"Mmm." She feebly called out.

"It's time for breakfast." The voice on the other side of the door stated.

"Mmkay."

Silence. Sana hesitantly pushed the covers off of her and walked towards her bathroom to start her daily routine.

As she looked herself in the mirror, a million thoughts processed through her brain. She looked older. The baby fat in her cheeks disappeared. Her jaw was a lot stronger and filled. She never realized just how much she changed; how much she had grown and matured.

She exhaled deeply.

Today was the day. The day Akito and her first started dating. The day where her life had changed forever. But now, it's just another day on the calendar. It's another day in her life. It was ironic really. The day that was supposed to bring her happiness only brought her misery.

But she wasn't going to dwell on it anymore. She was going to get on with her life, but not until she talked to him. That was the only way they could move on, together or not.

By the time she arrived to the kitchen, a sweet aroma of food engulfed her nostrils and her stomach growled with anticipation.

"Good morning daughter." The estranged author greeted as she sipped her morning coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Morning Mama." She yawned as she replied. She sat down and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up.

"Here you go dear. Your favorite." Shimura placed the plate of food in front of her. When the smell of her favorite blueberry pancakes hit her nose, her eyes gleamed.

"Oh man! Thanks Shimura!" She dug into her food rapidly and ordered quickly or seconds.

"I made a whole stack just or you." Sana drooled as the pile of pancakes was set in front of her.

"Oh man! You're the best!"

"Daughter, if you don't slow down on those you might choke." The author advised.

"Yeshhh Mama!"

"Don't speak with food in your mouth either!"

They all laughed as Sana chocked on her food. Both older women smiled at Sana's antics and cheery behavior. The usual bright and joyful demeanor in the house has been diminished by the depressing break up. Her smile was replaced with a heart breaking grim line. Misako didn't know how to handle it or how to help her daughter, but somehow or another, she slightly better.

"Mama!"

"Yes?"

The teen sensation gave her adoptive mother a soft smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you these past few days but I'm going to be okay now." She paused. "Everything will work out."

Misako smiled and nodded her head slightly. "Well I'm glad to hear that."

The hazel eyed girl stood and patted her stomach as an indication. "Well thank you for the wonderful meal Shimura! I'll be on my way now!" She ran off and stormed upstairs.

"Well she's quite full of energy today." The maid commented.

"Yes. Yes she is." The author watched as her daughter disappeared in the staircase. What was she up too?

* * *

A few miles down the road, a certain blonde haired boy was working out intensely in the realms of the spare room in the back of his home. It had been a while since he had a good work out where he could feel the soreness in his muscles, the sweat continuously running, and his mind completely blank.

He was quite the experience fighter now. He had long ago received his black belt and kept growing stronger and faster in all aspects. He had won a few local tournaments and placed in nationals. He had quite the reputation.

"Akito."

Natsumi Hayama opened the door to the spare room and found her brother practicing his karate. She smiled slightly since she hasn't seen him practice in a long time. Now that she thinks about it, she really hadn't seen much of her brother all week. He didn't eat with them during dinner, he was either locked in his room or just not home, and he avoided them at all cost. Today was the first day all week she saw him for more than a second.

"Yeah?" he answered as he continued his practice.

"Wow. You're actually speaking to me? What did I do to deserve the pleasure?" Natsumi teased with a look of surprise. The golden eyed boy stopped his exercises and shifted his gaze towards her.

"Guess you didn't completely forget I was still around huh?" she decided to press on. It was fun messing with her little brother.

"Shut up you idiot." He retorted.

"Make me you little brat."

"Who you calling 'little' you short old hag!" Nastumi gasped in shock. The nerve of the boy!

"You asshole!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." He smirked.

"Cocky bastard."

"Whiney bitch."

"Pig-headed jerk!"

"Control freak!"

Both siblings were now in each other's face and glaring daggers at each other. Natsumi was ready to pound her brother in the face and Akito was ready to shut his sister's trap.

"Ungrateful ass."

"Dumbass!"

"What the heck is going on in here?" Both siblings turned their head to see their father standing in the doorway with amusement and confusion written on his face.

"Uhhh hi dad." Natsumie said first, ripping away from Akito's glare.

"Are you too arguing?" he questioned.

"Umm…"

"…"

"I'm happy to see that." Both teenagers fell in shock. Natsumi could not believe the words that escaped her father's mouth and Hayama could only stare in disbelief.

"You-your what!" The brown haired girl shouted.

"I'm happy to see you two are conversing with each other considering Akito hasn't really been around much." He explained. Akito scoffed. Natsumi smiled slightly. It was kind of fun picking on her little brother.

She then wrapped her arm around her little brother's neck and grabbed him in a head lock. He scowled at her as she rubbed his head a bit rougher than she made it seem.

"Of course! I'm catching up with my little brother duh! Right Akito?" she said sweetly but deadly.

"Well that's good. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes so wash up and hurry onto the kitchen." He then closed the door and his footsteps faded.

"Dad's making lunch? What the hell?" She questioned to herself.

"Let me go ugly." Akito said as he struggled to get out of his sister's hold.

"Oh my god Akito! Dad's making dinner!" She released him of his hole and dropped him to the floor. Akito looked up to his sister and glared a hole in the back of her head.

"Come on you idiot! Let's go!" She then grabbed his hand and hauled him behind her.

* * *

Nightfall kicked in quickly and the streets were growing empty. Shops were closing and the air was growing colder. It hadn't started to snow yet but it would come soon. Christmas cheer filled the entire city and families were at home celebrating the festivities of the day.

One certain family was holding a small gathering with few friends and family. The house was decorated in Christmas spirit. Food was assorted from main dishes to assorted desserts and varieties of drinks.

Sana was enjoying herself as the party went on. She danced with some of the neighbors, played different Christmas games, and handed out gifts to all those that attended.

She walked into the kitchen to relieve herself and relax from the festivities occurring outside the room.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Sana turned around to come face to face with an old friend: Naozumi Kamura. He was standing there in the flesh with his light blue eyes and his purple hair combed neatly.

"Nao!" She yelled in excitement as she hugged him. She hadn't seen him in a few months due to his movie project.

"How have you been?" he asked as he pulled back.

"I've been… better." She said with a smile, not wanting him to know.

"I heard." He admitted. Her smile faded.

"You did?" He nodded his head. She bit her lip at first then smiled.

"It is what it is, but I'm going to talk to him one last time."

Naozumi looked almost disappointed. He wasn't going to lie, when he heard about their tragic break up, he was happy. Sana was his everything. He wanted her and the chance was their again as bad as it may sound.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She closed her eyes. "Nao… I still love him. These feelings I have for him are not something that can simply disappear." She confessed.

"Well… if it's what makes you happy Sana… then go for it." He gave her that movie star smile and she smiled back at him. Hearing her say that broke his heart. Why him? Why did it have to be Akito and not him? But, he couldn't deny her her happiness. That's all he wanted for her.

"I'll always be here though Sana. Remember that okay?" The blue eyed boy offered as comfort.

"Thanks Nao. I appreciate it."

"Anytime Sana." Sana looked up to the clock.

"Sana I-" but he was cut off when Sana's phone went off.

"Oh hold on a sec Nao." Sana checked her phone as a text message arrived. Her eye brows twitched forward as she read the message and her heart stopped.

"What is it Sana?" Naozumi asked as he tried to take a look at her phone.

Sana held the phone to her chest and looked up at Naozumi.

"Oh nothing! Actually, Nao I'm really sorry. I actually have to go somewhere right now. Thank you for coming! I appreciate it so much!" She gave him a hug and ran off into the living room to let her mom know she was going out.

Naozumi sat, contemplating in thought about what just happened. She was going to see him. He just knew she was. How could he be so stupid to think he could win Sana's heart when she was clearly in love with Akito Hayama? He was truly the biggest fool on this Earth. Sana was never going to be his. He could reach his hand out so far, but he would never grasp her. He was endlessly running towards her but he would never reach her.

He chuckled to himself as he scent lingered in the air. Friends. That's what they would always be. They would always be friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

How bittersweet life was to him.

* * *

The cold bit as his skin as he walked down the sidewalk. He was not in the mood to stay home anymore. It was rather nice spending time with his family and having a nice dinner, but now, he wanted time to his self. There was only one place where he could just sit back and think to himself; a place where he could not be bothered by anyone.

The sky turned black and the dark grey clouds were hardly visible. He bundled himself in a thick winter jacket with a fleece sweater under and a cotton long sleeve. These low night temperatures were too much sometimes during the winter.

As he heard the soft crunch under his feet, he knew he arrived to his destination. He wandered into the park and shifted his gazes from object to object. He was truly just buying time because even though it was a place where he could clear his head, it was a place that brought him pain.

But it was too late now, he was here. He was at the gazebo where he and Sana shared a few of their most cherished moments.

And someone was in there.

She was in there.

His heart stopped.

Now what?

* * *

Sana sat in the gazebo with ease. It was her favorite spot to go to when she needed to think. The message she received was not one she expected, but she was glad she did or else she wouldn't be sitting here at this moment.

_*Crunch*_

She heard a small crunch and looked behind her immediately. Her eyes widened as the figure stepped into the gazebo. Her heart fluttered, but her body froze. She did not expect to see him there. He was the last person she thought she would see.

What would she do now? It was now or never right? This was her chance. This was the time to see where things would go with them.

"Hey." His deep, hoarse voice said to her softly. Her heart skipped a beat.

She smiled at him. His body tensed. "Hi there."

Both figures were engulfed in silence. The air was thick and the cold was deafening. Akito Hayama stared into the luring hazel eyes of the girl he loved. He hadn't looked into those eyes for almost a week and it killed him. Sana Kurata was caught in his spell. She was lost in the golden orbs of his. They were all to hypnotizing.

'_How does he do that?'_

"Sana…" She tore her gaze from him. She couldn't handle it. The way he said her name was too much already. When did she become so weak against him?

She stood up and backed away from him. Why was she so scared? Why?

"Akito… I-" her voice trailed off and her back was towards him. She was really scared. She feared him and that angered and pained him. Her sweet voice called him to her. He was already entranced by it, but to see her turn away from him broke him from the inside out.

"Are you afraid of me…" she swiftly turned towards him and was shocked by his question. His fist was clenched and he was trembling slightly.

"Is that why you can't come near me?" he spoke in a hush tone.

"I- Akito I-"

"…." He exhaled sharply and bit his lip. It took all of her will power to stop herself from hugging him.

"I am." He looked up at her with distress. The truth was out.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me physically Akito. I know that. But, I can't help but feel afraid. I have never been afraid; even back when I had to stop you in sixth grade. I was fearless, but now, now that we've been through all this, I feel…" she couldn't find the words to express her thoughts.

"Sana." She didn't want to look up at him. But his voice was too alluring.

"Look at me Sana." She didn't. She couldn't.

"_Please." _She bit her lip as she shut her eyes closed. He was begging her. When did he ever beg? Never.

She looked up.

"I would never hurt you. I would kill anyone who tried touching you. If I would to hurt you, I would never forgive myself do you understand? I would never harm you." He paused and came closer. She stepped back.

"I know I was a monster. I know I was terrible. I know I caused pain and I hurt many people. But I'm not that person anymore." He confessed as he looked her straight in the eye. She was trembling now. He was bringing up his past; something she knew he hated to do.

"Do you want to know why I'm not that person anymore? Do you want to know why get along with my sister? Do you want to know why my family is fixed? Do you want to know why I'm living the life I'm living now?" he whispered as he came closer to her. She didn't back away this time. She stood straight and watched him carefully.

"You." Her breath hitched.

"You're the reason I'm a different person. You're the reason I'm not a monster. You're the reason my sister and I get along. You're the reason my family has team dinners. You're the reason I'm standing here today." He reached out for her slowly and hesitantly.

He shut her eyes closed and felt her eyes filling with something she didn't think she had in her anymore.

"I was an idiot that day. I said hateful words. I said things I know you can't forgive, but I hope one day, you can." His words lingered in the air and she bit her lip in frustration. Why? Why was this so difficult? Her eyes were swelling with tears that she thought had dried up long ago. Her heart clenched and her chest tightened.

His hand was close to hers. He was almost there. He could already feel the body heat emitting from her body. He wanted so badly to touch her; to hold her and to hug her and never let go. Would she let him hold her? Would she flinch away? Would she slap him? Would she run away? Too many questions, not enough answers!

"I-" she couldn't speak. Her heart was tight and her stomach was in knots. Her throat was dry and a huge lump was stuck in her throat.

Something soft touched her hand; something warm. She opened her eyes and tears that she thought she was dried off spilled from her eyes. She looked down and saw a huge, strong arm touch hers softly. She looked back up at the boy standing in front of her. He was looking longingly into her eyes as the tears she had kept in for so long ran endlessly down her face. Her caressed her hand and brought his right hand to her face to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sorry." He muttered softly. She closed her eyes shut and quickly ripped her hand away from his hold. She fisted her hands at her side, He looked at her in concern.

"Why! Why do you do this to me! Why do you come in like this! Why is it that you're always the one in my head! Why are you always in my damn head!" she pounded furiously on his chest over and over while he looked down at her. She hit his chest over and over while tears continuously poured down her face.

"Why do I fall for you over and over! Why does my heart always stop when I hear your name! Why does my body freeze when I see you! Why have I fallen head over heels in love with you!"

She stopped hitting him and clenched his jacket as she sobbed into him. She couldn't take it anymore. She had so much anger and sadness built in her, she needed to release it.

"Do you feel better." She nodded her head in his jacket. He wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her neck and was engulfed in her scent.

They both felt it. The electric pulses coursed through their veins as the hugged each other. It was this that they both missed; the longing to hold each other after so long. They felt complete once again. The hole in both their chest was filling once again.

"Will you forgive me." He whispered in her ear. She buried her head deeper in his chest and murmured something inaudible to the blonde.

He pulled his head back and used his hand to pull her head out of his chest and tilt her chin up to him.

"What was that?" he asked as he closed in on the space between them. Sana looked into his eyes as he came closer. She could feel his breath on her lips and it sent chills down her back.

"I already did."

He closed the gap between them and kissed her.

She already closed her eyes and kissed him back. She already knew she couldn't live without him. She already knew that he was the only one she wanted in her life.

It was a simple, yet loving kiss. All their fears, doubts, and emotions were poured out and they both knew at that moment that they could get past this and go on with their life.

He broke away from her and rested his forehead on hers. Both had their eyes closed and breathed silently.

"I love you." He murmured as he went back in for another kiss. He missed her. He missed kissing her. He missed holding her.

She felt the tears stream down her face once more as he told her those words. How long now has she been waiting for him to say that? She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her hip, bringing them closer together.

"I love you too." she answered back into his lips.

This kiss was more feverish. It held more passion as they poured all their feelings into it. Akito could taste the salt from her tears but ignore it as he moved his lips with hers. She obliged without hesitation.

He didn't know how long they were standing there, making up for lost time. The snow was already falling and piling up on the ground. It was well past both their curfew time, but they didn't care. They fixed it and now they could go on with their lives together.

"Akito…" Sana called out to him as he continued kissing her.

"Shh…"

"Akito wait.." He groaned as he pulled away from her.

"What?" She giggled as he pouted.

"Boy, you must really like kissing me huh?" A wolfish grin appeared on his face.

"Yes I do." She blushed terribly at his words.

"Well I need to go home before Mama kills me." She expressed as he let her go.

"I'll walk you home." Sana gleamed at him.

"Okay!"

"Wait." She stopped walking and turned towards him.

"What is it?"

"Happy anniversary." He muttered softly as he pulled a necklace from his pocket. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Akito you didn't." She said as tears welled in her eyes once more.

"This is our promise Sana. No matter what happens, I will never leave you." He said as he clipped it around her neck. She looked down at the heart shaped necklace with the blue stone engraved in the middle. She looked up at Akito and smiled.

"Thank you. I love it! It's beautiful."

He smiled at her. Only she could bring this smile to his face. He bent down and kissed her soundly. She returned the kiss with eagerness.

"Common, let's go." He said as he grabbed her by the hand pulled her behind him.

Sana grinned from one ear to another. She was never letting go of this hand holding onto her. He was the only one she could imagine that would bring her happiness. No one else came close.

Akito was thinking the same thing as he entwined her fingers with his. This hand was his to hold. No one was going to take her away from him. No one.

They both couldn't wait to go to school on Monday.

* * *

_December 2011_

"People are so nosy." A man said while throwing the magazine on the table as he sat on an old, rusty couch.

"Hahaha oh common now. It's kind of funny don't you think?" A petite woman said as she sat next to him. She gave out a long and tired sighed.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Just a little… long day between the photo shoot, the other interview, and the director's meeting." She idly explained.

"Hmm..."

"Hmm? Is that all you got to say?" she asked, slightly annoyed.

"Uhh… yeah?"

"Ugh! You think you could be a little more considerate!" she stated as she abruptly stood up. He raised a brow as he looked up at her.

She looked down at him a send hima glare. "Why are you so upset?"

At that moment, she had fire coming out of her ears and she clenched her fist tightly. She turned sharply and was now standing in front of him, hands on her hips and a fierce glare plastered on her face. She bent down slightly so that she was face to face with him.

"Because my boyfriend is being such a jerk!"

He smirked. "You tend to get angry easily."

A small vein popped out on the corner of her forehead.

"I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" She yelled. She whipped out a small toy mallet and thrust it right across his head. He flinched slightly. As she flailed her arms around him to punch him, he caught both her hands and closed his legs to trap her and keep her from moving. Once she realized her predicament, she stopped moving.

"Hey! Let me go!" she cried against his hold.

He smirked in victory.

"Stupid jerk!" she struggled and struggled until, she finally lost her strength.

A small chuckle escaped his lips. The woman looked up and glared.

"What's so funny!"

"Haha you never cease to amaze me." He confessed as he pulled her closer to him. She fell against him and was now pressed onto him. He let go of her arms and wrapped his around her body.

"Ahh..." she blushed.

"You get so upset over the stupidest things and you throw the biggest tantrums." She growled.

"But it's cute."

She blushed even deeper this time.

"Ahh..." _'Cute?'_

She eventually relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck and settled into his lap. She closed her eyes, savoring the peace and the moment with her loved one. She softly stroked the hairs on the back of his neck while he stroked her back gently.

"Oi." She propped herself up and was now face to face with him, only centimeters apart. She looked into his eyes and saw the warmth, comfort, and love burning all together.

"What?" she whispered. In that moment, he leaned in and kissed her. It was slow and gentle. He pressed himself softly next to her and moved slowly against her lips. She could taste his sweetness. The roughness of his lips and the way they slowly moved with hers. It was everything she's ever dreamed of. She never wanted to lose it.

He pulled back slowly, going back for small pecks. She giggled slightly and obliged. They sat in pure bliss, like nothing mattered. He laid his forehead against hers.

"Be mine."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Be mine." He repeated coolly. She pulled away slightly.

"I kind of thought I already was?" she nervously stated.

He chuckled slightly.

"Idiot… be mine… forever." She sat dumbfounded. She was utterly confused. He sighed. She was never going to change.

"Baka..." he whispered into her ear as he placed his hand on her hips.

"Hey! That's rude you big meanie!" she yelled… again.

Instead of another rude comment, he sealed her with another kiss. She was caught off guard and pulled away quickly.

"You kiss monster!" he moved forward with her and captured her for another kiss.

She shut her eyes and hesitated. After realizing she wasn't going to respond, he left her lips and went to her neck. Her eyes this time screwed shut and she gripped tightly onto his button up shirt.

"Ah-ahhh…" she panted as he continued working his way down her neck. He planted small, butterfly kisses and nipped at the spot where the shoulder and neck met.

"Sana…" he murmured into her neck.

"Yeah?" she answered absentmindedly.

"Be mine forever." He said again as he made his way back to her lips. He kissed her again and she happily responded.

"I already am." She responded soundly.

"Good." Caught in the moment, she didn't notice the small, cold silver band being placed on her finger.

She then looked down and gasped at the small ring on her finger. She stared at it quietly, not knowing that small tears were forming in her eyes.

"Why are you cry-"

"Yes! Yes! Yes! I say YES!" she repeated over and over as she hugged him tightly. Slightly surprised, he just chuckled. He hugged her back.

"I kinda thought you already did when you said 'l already am'." he said quietly.

No one would have thought that they would have broken up. No one thought they would stay apart for so long. But everyone knew they would get back together because they loved each other too much to stay away.

Love isn't something that is forced. It isn't something found easily. It's an abstract feeling that comes naturally. And once it's found, it's something one must hold and cherish. This feeling of love is one of the most amazing things in the world. No one can ever replace it.

So when they heard that Sana Kurata and Akito Hayama were getting married, it wasn't a surprise. Those two were what true love was. It wasn't easy, but they worked through it.

"Your mine." He whispered at the altar. "I'm yours."

She giggled. "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The pastor said.

And with that, he captured her lips in a sweet yet passionate kiss. He couldn't hear the cheering in the back, the whistling, or any noise. It was all blocked out as he focused on kissing his new bride. They broke apart and he smiled timidly. It was small but she saw it. The small smile on her face grew into a grin. She threw herself around him and he hugged her.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

The End

**A/N: My first story EVER completed! Ahhh how exciting :D I hope you enjoyed it. I know I dragged it too long and waited a whole year before I finished it, but it's finally finished! Remember to drop by a little review before you go! I would like to know if you found the ending satisfying. **

**P.S. You should read my new story **_**Sugar and Spice.**_** It's a Gakuen Alice story based on Youichi and Aoi. Its just a small break from Two Worlds Collide. Don't worry, I will update both.**

**Also! Important note! Remember to go on my profile and vote on which STORY you want NEXT! Summaries are all on my profile and the poll is on the top. They are a few stories and you are allowed to vote on multiple ones. So lemme know! If you have any questions or suggestions, please feel free to message me :D anyway, bye now!:D**


End file.
